The Brighter Side of Tragedy
by AlexaKnight
Summary: After pulling a seemingly innocent prank on Tori that goes horribly wrong, Jade's life starts to fall apart until she's helped by the very girl who nearly died because of her.
1. Chapter 1: All for Kicks

The Bright Side of Tragedy

Chapter 1: All for Kicks

 **A/N: You'll need to know this to figure it out. During the ABC Improv bit, It'll look like this:** **Jade** , _Tori_ , Cat, _**Robbie**_.

 **Jade's POV**

"... And so, in 1956..."

God, it goes on like this forever, every damn day. Blah, blah, films, blah blah plays, blah blah coconuts... I love this class, and... Well, yes, okay, I love Sikowitz, he's like an uncle who can't let go of the past. But, come on. Who cares that _The Ten Commandments_ was the highest grossing movie in '56 anyways? That's not gonna help us in "...-nut's empty..." movies. Unless a prospective funder or something asks what movie grossed the most in 1956 and we need to answer correctly to get their help, but what's the-

"Jade!" "WHAT!"

"... ABC Improv. Pick three others, except for Beck, he'll be buzzing you when you fail- ""When?" Gee, thanks." "WHEN YOU FAIL... Oh, that was it. I'll be back, I need coconuts!"

Aaaaaaand he's gone. "Kitty Cat, Vega, Robbie. Andre, setting, Beck, letter." "I'll admit there was some bite when I spoke to Beck. I can't control it. We broke up, but... I have a few.. fewhundreddozen.. jealous bones in me for him.

"Q." How random, 'Dre. "Robbery. Robbie's the robber." Hah, I get it. Clever, Beck.

 **"Cat, go."**

"Quick, someone! Robbery!"

 **"Robbery? Shit!"**

 _"So.. Who and where's the robber?"_

 _ **"That'd be me... And I'm here! Everyone on the floor!"**_

"Haha, I just got it, Robbie. Robbery! Hehehe!"

 _ **"Eeeeehhh. Out, Kitty Cat."**_

"Aw, phooey."

 **"Uh, what the fuck! He just shot Cat!"**

"WHERE?! Where'd he shoot me?! Oh, my God, am I dying?!"

 _"N... No, Cat, that was us improving you being out."_

"Ohhhh, hehehe!"

 _"Very not cool, dude!"_

 _ **"Why would I care about cool? I want money!"**_

 **"X...Tremely rude, asshole!"**

 _ **"... Eh, I'll allow it."**_

 **"Damn right..."** _ **"Eeeeehhhh."**_

 **"HEY!"**

 _ **"Sorry, Jade."**_

We never got to finish, because Helen came crackling over the PA. "This is NOT a drill, children! There is a man with an assault rifle at the pre-school next door, please, stay in your class rooms until we give the all clear! I repeat, this is NOT a drill. Anyone not in class rooms, get to the nearest room! NOW!"

"Awesome, I gotta see this creeper!" When I turned to the door opposite the stage, I was suddenly face-to-face-to-face with Andre and Beck. "Eh, sorry, Jade. We know you're tough, but this is stupid, even for you.," Andre warned. They underestimate me... Unfortunately, Vega and Shapiro blocked the door by the stage. 'LEast they're weaklings. So I thought, because when I tried to shove through, Robbie shoved back, and then something that can only be compared to a glue covered rag with shards of glass stuck to it hit my face. Vega slapped me. Victoria FUCKING Vega FUCKING slapped me!

"I'm so, so sorry, Jade, but I had to knock some sense into you. You'll get killed. You are NOT Supergirl!" I didn't react or say anything at all, just turned to the window Sikowitz went out and opened it. But then something clung to my waist. It was Cat, trying incoherently to tell me to stay, she was bawling her eyes out, what little mascara she wore staining her cheeks. I don't know what it is, but... I may be the Ice Queen of Hollywood Arts, but even I'm not evil enough to ignore sweet, innocent Cat. So, I stayed. But, I haven't played any good pranks lately... Vega will pay for this.

 **Tori's POV**

I can't believe I just slapped Jade fuuuuuuu-uuuuuuh-reakin' West. I'm dead. Or, hey, maybe not. Maybe she'll see that I was looking out for her. Ever since Divertisimo, we've been a lot closer, even she mentioned it. Her exact words were "I guess... I do.. See you s a friend. Barely. Like a friend who cracks really dumb jokes and is just BEGGING to by smacked." It's better than nothing.

So, we all waited, Robbie was off in the corner reading, The Shruggers were talking amongst themselves, Jade was comforting Cat and Beck and Andre were playing Go Fish. I was texting with Trina in her Costume Design class.

 _But, why would someone bring a gun to a PRE-SCHOOL?_

 _Someone who's sicker than Robbie. - Trina_

 _Not cool, Treen. You know he's just lonely._

 _Ehhhh... You know, cut that mop off his head and get rid of the specks and he might actually be a decent catch. Oh, and that stupid fucking puppet. If "Rex" makes an offhand joke about my boobs again, I'm gonna crucify him to the first L on the Hollywood Sign. - Trina_

 _Dude, whoa. Bit specific, don't you think? And a bit... Jade-y._

 _DON'T EVER COMPARE ME TO GOTHY MCGOTH. - Trina_

 _Aw, come on, she's been... Tollerable lately, hasn't she?_

 _To you maybe... - Trina_

The PA crackled to life again, after about 90 Hellish minutes. "Alright, children. It's lunch time, but you can all go home after lunch. The woman has been arrested." Woman? Well, crap, didn't see that coming. I was the first to speak up out of our group. To Jade.

"Jade... I..."

"Save it, Vega. I'm not mad. If I'd left, I don't think Cat would've been okay, so... I thank you. But you still slapped me. So I WILL make you pay for that. But I'm not mad for you stopping me."

"Oh, thank God. Friends again?"

"... Barely."

We did our little "friend-gesture," after. Which was a simple fist-bump. We're not at the hugging stages yet. Next I spoke to Cat, and.. Really the entire gang.

"Hey, you guys wanna go to Karaoke Dokie for lunch? Dad got a huge bonus for helping in the capture of the Inglewood Strangler, so he gave Trina and I each a couple grand for allowences this month. So, my treat?" There were a chorus of agreements and we headed off in two cars. I drove myself, Jade and Andre, Beck drove Robbie and Cat. We agreed we'd come back for our left cars later. I promised to let Jade use the AUX Cord and the song that came on, was... Interesting...

 _My legs are dangling off the edge,_

 _The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,_

 _I think I'll slit my wrists again,_

 _And I'm gone, gone, gone, gone_

 _My legs are dangling off the edge,_

 _A stomach full of pills didn't work again,_

 _I put a bullet in my head,_

 _And I'm gone, gone, gone, goooone_

"Wow. Holy shit, that's conflicting." Oh, yeah, I curse like a sailor out of school. Weird respect thing, I guess.

"What's conflicting, Vega?"

"This song! It's so.. Cheery, but depressing. It's both amazing and horrible."

"That about sums up HU for you."

"H... U...?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Tori. Hollywood Undead."

"Oh, I heard of them. Sorta, grunge metal mixed with rap, rock and sometimes pop?"

"See? Andre knows. More Black Metal, but pertty much. Here, Vega, something more up both our alley's, I think:"

Oh, God, I'm scared.

 _...Mz. Hyde..._

 _In the daylight, I'm your sweetheart,_

 _Your goody-two-shoesprude is a work of art,_

 _But you don't know me,_

 _And soon you won't forget,_

 _Bad as can be, yeah, you know I'm not so innocent_

 _Better beware, I go bump in the night,_

 _Devil may care, we will last for life,_

 _And I know yoooo-oooou, can't resist me,_

 _'Cause I know yoooo-oooou, are so addicted,_

 _Boy you better run for your life,_

 _Welcome to the nightmare, in my head_

 _Oh, God!_

 _Say hello, to something scary,_

 _The monster, in your bed,_

 _Oh, God!_

 _Just give in, and you won't be sorry,_

 _Welcome to my other side,_

 _And now it's Mz. Hyde!_

 _I can be the bitch, I can play the whore..._

Wow, this song sums Jade up amazingly... But she wasn't lying, it's awesome.

"Who is this?"

"Halestorm. The woman singing is Lzzy Hale. Like 'em?"

"I do. Andre?"

"Yeah, I've never been too big on bands with female lead singers, but-" We were both glaring at him, now. "-It's just not my thing, more power to 'em, BUT... They're pretty good."

"Good save." The next song that came on surprised me...

 _Here I am, once again,_

 _Feelin' lost, but now and then..._

 _I breathe it in, to let it go,_

 _And you don't know where you are now,_

 _Or what it would come to if only somebody could hear,_

 _So when you figure out how, you're lost in the moment, you diiiiisappeeeeear,_

"... Jaaaaade, did you record this when I filled in for Trina?" Holy shit, my grin hurts.

"No." Aaaand it's gone. "But someone did, and I DO like your voice, so... I downloaded it off SplashFace." And it's back."

"Awww, Jade, that's sweet."

"Oh, please, I like your voice, not you." Sghe was smirking when she said it, so I new she was playing. We pulled into Karaoke Dokie a few songs later, noon hour traffic in LA is a bitch. A 5 minute drive took about 20. But it must be going worse for the others, we're hear first.

 **Jade's POV**

That was fun last night, but now it's payback time. I got to school a half hour before everyone, Sikowitz let me in when I told him I wanted to study in the Library. I stopped off at Vega's locker and broke in. Child's play. Ooh, I gotta watch those movies later! Anyways, I was really here to pull my prank. I put a gun in Vega's locker. Not a real one, just a movie prop, but it was metal, had real parts and whatnot, it just couldn't fire bullets, even if it were loaded.

I waited in the downstairs girl's bathroom until I heard the 15 minute bell ring, and came out, telling a security guard that I saw something in her locker. Sure enough, he demanded she open it, she obviously hadn't gone in it yet, which was the road bump in my plan, if she found it and recognized it as the Revolver that killed Brandon Lee, that I bought at a Hollywood Prop Auction a couple years ago, I was screwed. And there it was. I could see SHE recognized it immediately, but the guard did not, and dragged her to Helen's office.

I waited for Vega to come back with a slap on wrist, but what actually happened made my heart stand still. Sinjin interupted Sikowitz's class, screaming, "Tori's on the roof, she's gonna jump!" We all ran out the doors to see it for real, her mascara ran like a motherfucker, and she was shaking. I asked someone what the fuck was going on, and was told that she got kicked out for the incident, Helen wouldn't even let her explain, said it was way, way too soon to make jokes like that. She was also going to have criminal charges and that could keep her out of any similar school, and make most record labels think twice before hiring her.

As I was processing this, I heard Trina in the front screaming, Tori had jumped. I was a bit behind Trina, so I shoved her aside and jumped... Everything went black, but I knew it'd be okay, even if I died, because she didn't.

 **A/N: The songs referenced here were, in order, Bullet by Hollywood Undead, Mz. Hyde by Halestorm and, obviously, Make it Shine by Victoria Justice and the VicTORious Cast.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **'Til next time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Saved by the West

Chapter 2: Saved by the West

A/N, sorry for this, there'll a [Hopefully] humorous game of Texas Hold'Em in here. If you wish to skip past the game to Jade telling everyone else about her situation, Ctrl+F and find "cleaned us out, she sat us" Also, much like ABC Improv, codes will be used. They'll be: **Jade** , Cat, _Tori_ , _**Sam**_ [Oh, and did I mention Sam was gonna be around too? No? Whoops.] **Beck** , _Andre_ , _**Robbie**_.

 **Jade's POV**

The next time I saw anything, it was extremely bright lights, and I realized where I was: St. Schneider's General Hospital in West Hollywood.

"... Jade?" Beck.

"Y.. Yeah.. Water.." He lifted a cup with a straw in it to me, and I drank. He called everyone else in... Sans Tori... And explained that the impact put me in a temporary coma, aswell as, with the way I was reaching for Tori, broke my arm in three places. That explains why it's heavy.

"Did... Did Tori..." Andre smiled, and my hopes raised. "Tori's already at home, everything was explained to Helen and, while you got suspended for a week, although that got voided when she found out the extent of your injuries, she was reinstated. She walked out with a concussion, a broken leg, three broken ribs, one of which moved and punctured her left Kidney, so she lost that... But other than that, she's good.

I had visitors come and go, and on the second day, I was told I could go home the next. They did concussion tests daily and multiple times each day, and everything was in order. Though they did say I may have strings of memory loss, but it was more like Dementia, very rare, and would cease in a few weeks.

The first thing I heard when I walked into my house was "How DARE you?!" My father, ladies and gentlemen.

"How dare I what? I was in the hospital the last two weeks, in case you haven't noticed, so whatever I did-"

"Do you have ANY idea the kind of PR NIGHTMARE it's going to be when my employees learn MY IDIOT DAUGHTER nearly caused a girl to KILL HERSELF?!" I couldn't fucking believe this! He cared more for HIS social standing than MY well-being.

"ExCUSE me? I SAVED Tori! It was a friendly prank gone wrong, I didn't know it was gonna go that far!"

"I don't want to hear it. Your inheritance is in the bank. You have 48 hours to get everything out of my house, or I'll trash it all." He pushed me out, gently, I'll give him that, and shut, and locked, the door. Angry, I went to unlock it, but... My key failed. He changed the fucking locks. I checked every entrance I could think of, none worked. I just got disowned because of Tori! ... No, not because of Tori. It's not fair to blame her. This is my fault.

I sighed eventualy and went out to my car and checked my bank account. $532,384.28. Not bad. But I'm not gonna go out and buy the first place I see... Or any place. I need to be with the one I almost killed.

 **Tori's POV**

Oh, my God, that doorbell is loud... Well, when you have a splitting headache it is, anyways.

"TORI! GET THE DOOR!" Really, Trina?

"Have you NOT noticed the giant cast on my leg? You know, the blue thing surrounding it, with my toes peeking out the end? That thing? Christ."

"Sorry, geez. I'm not used to you being so lazyLAID UP! Ahem." The next thing out of her mouth was a shocker.

"JADE?! What the FUCK are you doing here?!" Trina looked legitimately angry, like she was gonna murder Jade with martial arts.

"Calm down, grunch. I'm here to see Tori. And... And apologize."

"Trina, just let her in. I don't blame her for anything, you shouldn't either." She growled, but relented, stepping aside for Jade before stomping up to her room.

Jade just stood awkwardly for a few seconds, before we blurted out "I'm sorry" at the same time and laughed. She finally kicked her boots off and flopped beside me, sighing.

"Vega... I... I didn't..." Words failed her, it seemed.

"Don't worry about it. I was in a bad place, but I shoulda thought logically, once they found out the truth, it'd've been fine, but... At the time, it was like being encouraged to follow your dreams, and then the day it's supposed to come to fruition, someone pulls the plug on all of it and slaps you for good measure, so... I felt, like.. No Hollywood Arts, no Tori. But that was stupid. But... You were also, almost, the cause of my death, but you also saved my life. They told me if you hadn't jumped to catch me, I would've broken my neck. Instead, we bonked heads, but the force of my fall did more damage to you than me, broke your arm, the way I landed broke my leg and ribs. But all-in-all, we came out well." I sighed a bit when I finished, but that was probably fatigue because I just belted out an explanation faster than any song, ever.

"Thanks, Vega..." And after a short, awkward pause... "Aw, fuck it." And, albeit, awkwardly, surprise surprise, but that was because of her arm, hugged me.

We sat around watching old movies before we realized the time. "Wanna stay over tonight? It's late, and... Well, you and I have been excused from school until our physical AND mental wounds heal, so..." It was when I finished speaking that I saw she was crying.

"Tori, if I couldn't stay over, I'd have nowhere to go. My "dad" kicked me out today, he was more concerned with his REP than my health! I have... Now 36 hours to get my stuff out of "his" house, or else he's scrapping it all." I ignored how much it was gonna hurt my leg, leaned over and hugged her, hissing quitely as I tried to block out the pain.

"I'll talk to my Dad tomorrow. He can't say no to Crippled Tori, He'll let you stay." Yeah, he. Mom- No, Holly, ran off with his old partner, Gary. We all expected it. But hey, at least when he doesn't have Graveyard's, there's actually dinner. Mo- Holly really was selfish when it came to... Well, everything. Yeah, I stopped calling her "Mom" in private a long time ago, she was a terrible mother. Not Mrs. West terrible, but terrible.

"I wish I could say I wasn't even thinking of your guest room, but..."

"Oh, no, you'll be staying with me. Partly 'cause I want you to, partly 'cause the guest room is full of food. My grandmother loves sending us a shitton of goodies, and with nowhere to actually store it all, we turned the guest room into a freezer."

"That's... Smart. You're sure you don't mind me sleeping with you?"

"Not at all. It'll be nice to sleep with something warm. Cuddle Me Kathy isn't cutting it." Must... Not... Laugh... At... Embarrassing-

"Okay." Well, that was easy.

"Great."

We SAID we were gonna go to bed in a minute, but next time either of us noticed, it was 9 AM, and we were only awake because of Cat's trance of ringing the doorbell and saying "Ding-dong!" And then Sam's- Sam's? Oh, cool, I haven't seen Sam in a while. Anyways, her telling Cat to cut it out.

I think they're a thing.

"Jade... Jaaaade. Jade!"

"No, Tawny, don't- Wha... Uhh.. Time'sit?"

"9. Can you answer the door? I'm kinda tied down, and Trina's gone for a couple days and dad's at work."

"Mmm..." To her credit, though, she did. "Hey, Kitty Cat, hey Piggy Puff."

Cat just laughed, and shouted "Hiiiiii!" and Sam responded with her customery "Hey, Scissor Bitch," and fist bump.

"How're you feeling, Cheekbones?" Sam's nickname for me. She has one for everyone in our group. I'm Cheekbones, Jade's Scissor Bitch, Cat's Kitten, Trina's Screecher in private, but Sam, to Trina's annoyance, calls her Pillows in public, 'cause of her... Yeah. Andre's Keyman, Beck's Pretty Boy, Robbie is, to Rex's annoyance, Puppet Boy and Rex, which always shuts him up, is Ass Man.

"Better, thanks."

"Awesome. Got any food?" Always thinking with her stomach, that one. "Yes, Sam, help yourself. You know you're like family."

What Sam doesn't like people mentioning is how he had a moment of weakness last year and was almost raped outside a party. Usually she's tough as nails, but this time... She was too drunk. IT was Jade and I that saved her, and the three of us have been like... No, closer than sisters since then. Well, Sam to me and Jade, but not to much Jade and I to each other until last night. Sam's even warmed up to, and vice versa, my parents. Though she always said she wanted to kick Mr. West square in his family jewels, and Jade would always respond with "Why would you wanna kick me?"

Sam always says she's just happy to have a second Carly in town, but...

"Oh, Carls says hi, by the way, to all of you."

"Oh, you talked to her recently?"

"Yeah, this morning, actually." Her mouth was full with two-day-old Nozu's, now.

"How's Italia? Did you tell her to watch out for cool scissors for me?"

"Good, and yes, but she hasn't found anything unique."

"Ooh, ooh, Jade, you should make, like, a scissors from around the world collection! You could call it-" "-Scissors from Around the World?"

"How'd you know?" "Pretty obvious, Kitten, Jade aint dumb."

Sam came and flopped down beside us now, only for the doorbell to ring again. "Ding-dong. Oh, crabs, you've got ME doing it now."

Cat answered it to reveal Beck, Andre and Robbie, without Rex, shockingly, carying coffee and Inside Out Burger breakfast. They've been waiting on me hands and feet the last couple weeks, in and out of the hospital. It's sweet. But I have been imobile, 'til now. Robbie ran back out and came back in with a motorized wheel chair, carying a box that was a portable wheelchair ramp. It'd basically roll down over the stairs to let me get up and down, and the traction was specially made for motorized chairsd to ensure I get up. Just until I get the cast off in a week and can use crutches. Luckily the break wasn't TOO bad, and I'd be walking properly in about 6 weeks, with the aid of a walking boot.

"Aww, you guys are too much."

"We just lookin' out for ya, Chica."

We sat around talking most of the morning and by 1 PM, found ourselves in a rousing game of Texas Hold 'Em. [A/N: I actually played this in real life while writing, so there's no favoritism.]

Jade's hand: 6D, 7D

Cat's hand: 9C, 4H

Tori's hand: 5H, 7C,

Sam's hand: JH, 8C

Beck's hand: QH, KH

Andre's hand: 9H, 10H

Robbie's hand: 5D, AS

 **"... I fold."**

"Me too..."

 _"Yup..."_

 _ **"Mama's iiiin."**_

 **"In."**

 _"Y'all gonna be paying me in a minute."_

 _ **"I fold." "That's what she said. "How in the-"**_

 **"Okay, come on, Rob, that didn't even SLIGHTLY make sense."**

 _ **"It was Rex, not me!"**_

 **"Oh, my God... Tori, deal."**

Sam's hand: 3D, 8C

Beck's hand: No changes.

Andre's hand: No changes.

River: 4C, 5C, 6C. Rock: 10C.

"Aw, phooey, I had a good hand, too..."

 **"I'm out."**

 _ **"Every woman ever has said that to Rob, I promise you that."**_

We were all stiffling laughs at that one, except Jade and Sam, who even pointed and laughed _. "Jade!"_

 **"Vega!"**

 _"That was mean!"_

 **"Why I do declare, I believe you're right, Sweet Sally Peaches."**

 _"I don't talk like thaaaat!"_

 _ **"Yo, lovebirds, we doin' this?"**_

 **"What was that, Pucket- ... Puckle?"**

 **"** _ **Watch it, Scissor Bitch. I raise."**_

 _"Guess it's you and me, Puckett. Gimme one."_ I do, and... " _Aww, man. I'm out."_

 _ **"Woo-hooo, come to Mama!"**_

 _"Sam, your deal."_

 _"_ _ **Okie dokie, Cheekbone... a... Chokey... Shut up."**_

Jade's hand: 3D, 3S

Cat's hand: 3H, 10D

Tori's hand: QH, KH

Sam's hand: 9C, JC

Beck's hand: AH, QS

Andre's hand: 2H, 4H

Robbie's hand: KC, 2S

River: 2D, 5C, 3C.

 **"I'll stay."**

"I'm all in."

 _ **"You... Can't really do that, Kitten. But, we're not in a Casino, fuck it, all it is."**_

 _"I fold... Rex, make a joke about my privates and I swear, I'll throw you into the ocean."_ Boy was he quiet after that.

 _ **"I fold... Shit."**_

 **"All in."**

 _"All in."_

 _ **"I fold..."**_

 **"All in, I guess."**

Jade's hand: No changes. 3 of a kind. Win.

Cat's hand: 3D, 2S, 3 of a kind. Out.

Beck's hand: QS, 8H, high card. Out.

Andre's hand: 4S, 5D, two pairs. Out.

Rock: 2D, 5C, 3C. Rock: 4D. Flop: 2S.

After Jade cleaned us out, she sat us down after she got a text... From her dad.

"Okay, so.. This is the text." She turned the phone around to let us all read. It was in all caps, 'cause old people, I guess, and said:

 _JADELYN. IT HAS BEEN 24 HOURS. YOU HAVE 24 LEFT OR ELSE I WILL DESTROY YOUR JUNK. - B. West._

"Do I need my butter sock?" Oh, Sam...

"Much as I'd appreciate that, Piggy Puff, he's too powerful. That-"

"Sounds like Rob every night he's playing that dumb game of his."

"Rex!"

"AS I WAS SAYING!" As she said THAT, she tossed Rex across the room. Robbie was quick to stand, but Sam pulled him down. "It's just a puppet. Get over it, kid."

"Ahem. He kicked me out. He was more interested in his social status than my health. But..."

She took her phone and did some tapping. We all almost crapped outselves when we saw her bank account.

"That's my inheritance. I'd like to ask you, Beck, I can trust you not to try anything, because you know she'd tell me, and I know you've been seeing possibly the only NON skanky Northridge Girl on Earth, to stay with Tori, while the rest of you help me pack up tonight while he's at work. Which basically means we have a couple weeks, but I don't wanna chance it. I'll pay you each 2 G's."

We all glared at her. We didn't- "10 G's." -Want... No.

"Jade, we don't want your money. We'll help because you're out friend, and we love you. And Mama don't get sappy often."

The look on Jade's face was priceless, like we'd just given her the keys to Kim Kardashian's Ferrari. ... Well, okay, Jade would burn that thing, or sell it, 'cause, ew, Kim Karplastian, but... "You... You're serious, aren't you?"

"'Course we are, Jadey-" "Don't call me that." "-Sorry. Your dad's a real fucker."

 **"WHOA!"** We all shouted at the same time. When CAT of all people swears, you know shit's real.

"... You guys are the best. 'Cept you, Robbie, you're still weird. But at least you're not Sinjin."

"Hey, you should be thanking him, if he hadn't told you guys about what I was up to, you may not've been able to save me."

"... Aw, shit, you're right. Ugh... Alright, fine. And stop moping, Rob, I was kidding. You're the good kinda weird." She gave him a friendly noogie and everyone got ready to go. As they were, I recorded a video message for my dad. I hadn't asked him yet, but I'm a total Daddies girl. "Jade!"

"'Sup?"

"Here, take my phone. I have a video message on there for Dad, I didn't get to talk to him yet. I proved on there that you weren't holding me hostage or anything, you were talking to Sam when I was recording. Take it to him and show it to him. Give them our passcode, Birdie, if he's out and they'll know I sent you and tell you where he's patrolling." Jade tensed as I mentioned going to see my dad, but I had to reassure her. "Jade. It's okay, he's not mad at you. In fact, if he had it his way, you'd get the key to the city for saving me. He knows all about pranks gone wrong." She visibly exhaled, but took it.

"Thanks, Tor. I appreciate this."

"Don't even mention it. You'd do the same thing for me."

"You wish." "Gank."

 **A/N: If I got any medical stuff wrong, sue me. I am NOT a doctor. This is based off a Teen TV show. I can fluff stuff a bit.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **'Til next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Movin' On Out

Chapter 3: Movin' On Out

 **A/N: Beck fans are gonna be very conflicted with this chapter. Beck's being blackmailed to take the fall. I won't spoil anything else, just read. There'll be a portion in his POV/head to show that, by way of remorseful thoughts. When that occurs, it'll simply be in Italics the entire time, he'll be thinking through it all, and there'll be no actions. I'd also like to warn anyone, there's implied drunken sex/rape here if that offends you. I'll sum the chapter up for you, Jade moves out, they party, Beck is framed to have raped Tori.**

 **Jade's POV**

"~... _Only somebody could hear, when you figure out how, you're lost in the moment, you diiiiisapeeeeeeear...~"_

"Jeez, Jade, you're awful happy." Sam sipped on the coffee she'd been nursing all morning, sitting shotgun with me in Beck's truck. That made me hang a swift left. Coffeeeeee.

"I thought about it, and, really... Fuck him. I'm GLAD he kicked me out. Now I get my freedom. ...Well, mostly, I'm sure I need to stop- Can you get that?" My phone was ringing, probably the others wondering why I turned.

"Hello? Nope, Sam. Caaat, shush. Uhh... Hold on. She wants to know why you turned." Toldja.

"Coffee. Tell them if they don't want anything they can wait at Bob's place." I'm not calling my sperm donar by name, fuck that shit.

"'Kay-Kay. .. DAMMIT, CAT! Huh? No, you're just rubbing on me. Shut up, puppet!" "Did he say "That's what she said?" "Yup. No, Jade asked me what Rex said. Anyways, if you guys don't want anything, head to Bob's place. Jade's dad. No, that's his name. ... You REALLY thought his name was Jade's Dad West? OH, Cat... 'Kay. Yeah, you too. Bye."

I laughed as we pulled into the Jew Brew Drive-Thru. I had no qualms about it, the reason Beck and I split is because I realized I was a lesbian, and honestly, if Cat didn't have her, I'd probably make a move on Sam myself. But, there's also someone else on my mind.

" _Hi, welcome to Jet Brew, what can I get you?"_

"Hi, can I get an extra large coffee, black, two sugars, and..." "Same, three and three." "...another extra large, three creams, three sugars."

 _"Alright, that'll be $4.20 at the window, please."_

"Thank you. ... Hahah, 420."

"Great, now I want my bong."

"... Wanna pick it up on the way home?"

"For real?"

"Duh. I have one too and lots of stashed weed, so we can make a party of it."

"And Mr. Vega-" "Call him David. He says "Mr. Vega" makes him feel 20 years older. You know he's the younger of the two? Holly was 42, David's only 31." "You're shitting me." "Nope. Stress aged him a bit." "Well, then. You're sure David won't mind?"

I chuckled again as I took my change and the coffees, handing hers to her. "Don't TOUCH it, but look in the cabinent in his study when we get back to Tori's. Whoddyou think gave me my first bong? It was originally a murder weapon, so he knew I'd love to have it. Never mind that it's decorated with scissors."

"Sounds like it was made for you." "Right?"

We rolled up to Bob's place a couple minutes later to be greeted by the guys and Cat. The guys had questioning looks.

When we got there, I found the spare key for them and then hopped back in Andre's car, to go visit my, hopefully, somewhat-legal guardian, since I am 18 and we graduate in 5 months.

I felt like I was about to wet myself from nerves as I stepped inside, but sighed and found my resolve. "Hi, is Officer Vega in?"

"Yes, he is, through the hallway beside me, third door on your right."

I followed the directions and knocked. After hearing a confirming grunt, which I initally found rude, but he was on the phone, I smiled at him and waited.

"No, Holly. You waived your visitation rights. Now go back to Gary, I'm sure he appreciates you."

"Trouble with the missus?"

"Pff. I'd rather it be ex-missus over current missus." David stood up and pulled me into a surprisingly powerful hug. "Thank you. I know your prank went wrong and caused Tori to consider... That... But I also blamed Helen, not you. You saved my baby girl. I'm eternally grateful."

"You grateful enough to let me live with you guys?"

"What's wrong with your house?"

"Pfft, what house? Bob kicked me out. He was more concerned with his rep than me, so fuck him. I can pay you. I also have this." I passed him Tori's phone, which gave him a worried look, but he pressed play on the video that was waiting.

 _"Hi, dad. IF you're seeing this, you either said no, which, bad, or Jade didn't let you answer. I just want to show you..." The camera turned to show Jade playfully punching Sam in the arm and laughing at something. "...That I am not being held hostage. They're on their way to pick up Jade's belongings. I just wanted you to know that this is serious, she needs us. So if you're as-_

He turned the video off there and handed the phone back before handing me a key from his desk. "Welcome to the family."

"Where'd you get a key so fast?" "Holly's."

Makes sense. "Thanks, David." This time, I hugged him. I know I wasn't much of an affectionate person, but...

"There're rules, though. If I'm home, no loud noise after 11 PM, if you bring a boy home, just... Be quiet. And stay out of the garage. There's something in there for Tori that I don't want to risk being spoiled. I just need the free time to work on it. It's a 1975 Chevy Impala, dark purple. She had her eyes on one for months, but someone else scooped it up, so I got her one that needed restoration."

"Tell you what. You tell me where the key to your booze box in your study is, Beck and I'll get it fixed up for you next weekend."

"Deal. It's taped to the bottom-most leaf of the crying plant in there."

We shook on it, then I made sure no other cops were around. "We're gonna have a bit of a party, complete with a visit from Mary Jew Wanna. That okay?"

"Absolutely. As long as you save me some."

"Deal." Hand shake.

"Alright, I gotta get back to work. See you at home, Daughter #3." I chuckled at that and patted him on the shoulder. "I am not calling you dad. I got burned by the last one to hold that title." "Fair enough."

I was pleasently surprised when I got back to Bob's. They almost had my room cleaned out, they were just afraid to touch my bone collections. Once those were cleaned up, I smirked. "You guys may wanna leave for this."

Sam ws the one to show concern. "Jade... What're you gonna do?"

"He pissed on my love, I'm gonna piss on his carpet."

"Dude... Real mature." But she didn't complain, and led the others out.

The fact that I came out in the middle of buttoning my jeans kinda confirmed I was serious. "'Kay, buttstubs, let's get the tarp on and take off. You guys packed my bong and stash, right?"

They all looked at each other like idiots, then Sam facepalmed. "Ah, chiz, I forgot. I'll go get it."

Damn right you will.

 **Meanwhile, Tori's POV**

After the door shut, I zipped myself over to the couch again. It was a tad awkward being alone with Beck after what happened the day of the Platinum Music Awards, but, there's always that awkward cloud above us alone, even on our opposite date, but he is a good friend. After he helped me onto the couch, he kinda stood there dumbly.

"Sooo..."

"Yeaaah..."

See? Awkward.

"Look, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I was wondering, what was going through your mind when you jumped?"

"Well, my asshole was last, or woulda been." Blah. "Just... If I couldn't live my dreams, why live? And it was all over a stupid gun. Although, looking back, if they give it back to Jade, I'd like to see it up close. I think it was the one from the-"

"-Set of The Crow that killed Brandon Lee? Yeah, it is. I... Jade will tell you she bought it at an auction, but it was me. It was going to be our 3 month anniversary present, but she barged in my RV while I was wrapping it." He chuckled, but he didn't look angry or anything.

"Awww. But, that's Jade, right? She took to coming in when she wanted to visit me. She'd knock, then in she comes. But, I have no issue with any of you just barging in, neither does Dad. Just as long as they say something when they come in. "Hi," or "'Sup," whatever. Ever Sam. Hell, if Carly came back, I wouldn't mind. I consider her a friend too."

"Why, Sweet Sally Peaches, I do say you're quite a friendly soul."

"Not only do I not talk like that, but that was a TERRIBLE Jade impression."

We laughed and talked for the next hour before Jade finally came back, flaunting her new house key - Holly's old one. So obviously Dad said yes. I attempted t get up to hug her, then remembered I had a cast on for the next week. To her credit, she knew what I was doing, and hugged me.

"Guess what?"

"Wh- And she's gone."

"Lookie what I've got~" She was carying an old style pipe-like key thing... You know what I mean. Those keys that you always find in video games set in, like, mideavel times. Oh, shut up.

"What's that?"

"This, my dear cripple" Bite me. "is the key to your Dad's booze box. We are having a party tonight. Booze, weed, food, all that good stuff. Dad even said he'd join us." Did she...?

"Jade..."

"Mm?"

"Did you just call MY Dad "Dad?""

"... I did. Shit. I told him I wouldn't because the last person to have that title-" She didn't finish because Sam pounded on the door. "LITTLE HELP?! YOUR SCISSORS ARE HEAVY, BIATCH!"

Jade opened the door for her and took the box, then Sam spoke up. "Dude, is your dad REALLY 31?" "For God's sake, Sam, you believed that? He would've been 13 when Holly got pregnant, you dingbat, and thus, Holly would've been a total pedophile."

"Jade, you do that to everyone out of our group... No, Sam, he's 39. But at home, he has the mentality of a teenager. Best Dad Award please."

"Bob'll never win that."

"Pff, he doesn't know what he's missing."

"Yeah, and if I ever see him, butter sock to the jewels."

"Why would you wanna whack me with dairy-filled footwear?" God I love these people.

 **Beck's POV/Mind** [A/N: His responses will be in order of how things went during Tori's POV, so just check back over that if you get lost.]

 _Fuck she's heavy with this damn cast... Eh, I'd still fuck her brains out._

 _Great, awkward silence. Oh, I know, I'll ask her about her jump, maybe showing concern will get her to open up._

 _Fucking selfish bitch. She should know full well by now tht Jade's in love with her, why would she do that? WHY Jade IS, I'll never understand, Tori's good enough for a boink and bolt, that's about it._

 _Yeah, that was a lie, now I just have to hope Tori doesn't ask Jade about it._

 _So, he's cool with us barging in, eh? Good to fucking know, bitch._

 _How anyone can be friends with that Sam chick is beyond me... She's got nice tits, but that's all. And she eats like a fucking horse. Still, somehow she has a good bikini body... Maybe I'll go after he once I'm done with Sweet Sally Peaches._

 _Oh, my God, I can't believe I just immitated Jade immitating Tori._

The rest of Beck's thoughts were basically just eye-raping Tori, so, moving on.

 _Oh, great, the Goof Troop's back. Christ..._

 _Booze box, eh? Maybe getting Tori in bed will be easier than I I can get her AND Sam tonight._

 _Aww, sentimental moment. Gross._

 _I never thought I'd be happy to hear Sam whining._

 _Who would believe that David's 31? Jesus, she wears her hair color proudly._

 _Oh, get over yourself, Jade, you're no jewel._

 **Jade's POV**

Alright, so, maybe I called David "Dad." Slip of the tongue, it's not gonna happen again.

"Dad, give me the bong, please? You've had it for, like, 50 years!"

Oh, for fuck's sake, Jadelyn!

Wow, full name during an inner monologue. I must be pissed.

"Jade, I thought you-" He stopped to cough a bit more, he inhaled the smoke too sharply when I said that D word. "-Oh, Christ... Weren't gonna call me Dad."

"Yeah, well... Any man who'll take in a stray like me and then let me smoke weed in his house can't possibly burn me like Bob did. So... Be happy, Dad."

I don't know what happened in those last 3 seconds, but next thing I knew, I was being hugged by a cop who smelled like pot and I was okay with that... Until I heard Tori scream.

"TORI?! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

David and I took off like a shot to find Beck holding his head from a shampoo bottle. It looks like he barged in on Tori peeing...

"Beck, fuck'd you do?"

"Didn't know Tori was in here, I had to piss... Ow, my head..."

Idiot. "Why didn't you knock?"

"My bladder doesn't wait for thumps, and I'm drunk. Cut me some slack.

Tori finished in the meantime and pushed herself into her chair and rolled to the door with a hand out. "C'Mon, drunky, get up and pee. Drunken Charade's in 5!"

The next thing anyone remembers it was 9 AM, and we were all awoken to Tori screaming, again. But this time, it wasn't bathroom related. Tori and Beck were... In bed. Did they...?

"Tori, what's wrong?!"

"I..." She didn't need to speak, I could tell they did. Especially with the wet spot beneath Tori's... Yeah.

Did I mention they were both naked?

"You and Beck..."

"I don't even remember doing it..." She groaned a bit and Beck finally stirred. "Hey, why's every... One... Oh, my God, we didn't. Tori just nodded sheepishly.

"Shit... I... I gotta go."

He was up in a flash and dressed hastily. "I'm sorry, David, I never meant for this to happen."

Dav- ... Dad didn't respond, he just blankly nodded. Beck, what've you done...

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **Until next time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

Chapter 4: Revelations

 ** **A/N: Once again, major trigger warning again because of the mention of rape.****

 **Jade's POV**

It's been a couple weeks since that day. Lotta good stuff happened. I can move my arm now, I'm not stuck in a sling, and my cast rivals Sam's butter sock. Tori's extremely mobile. Turns out her leg was never broken. There was a piece of a wolf bone lodged in her leg when she hit the ground from a play about Caveman...y... Times, shut up, and it was dropped when we were getting rid of the props, 'cause, you know, real bones and all, so that was why we initially thought she broke her leg THAT badly. But even when it was taken out, it looked like there was a small break, but it turns out all that was was a small shard still lodged in her skin. Didn't hit anything bad and required minor surgury, she was in an out the day of. She still has to use a walking boot, but that's only for a week while the surgury wound heals.

So we both agreed, we're not going to St. Schneiders again.

It was about 2 in the afternoon, and we were watching Dumb and Dumber Too, of course I had to point out Laurie Holden, 'cause The Walking Dead, which Tori rolled her eyes at, but then something occured to me, something bad.

"Tori... Did Beck, you know, when... It happened... Did he wear a condom?"

Toris memory of the night had come back. I mentioned a lotta good has happened? Bad, too. Beck's completely distanced himself from the group. Hell, Cat went over to his place last week to check on him, and, from what she could tell before he slammed the door in her face, he smelled like booze, weed and "naughty stuff," so I assume that means the smell of sex was in the air.

It was also discovered that Tori had cocaine in her system that night. She was proven to have no snorted it, which means her drink got spiked. We all knew who did it, but without proof, nothing could be done. Safe to say, Beck, even if he did come back, was hereby excommunicated from our group. Even Trina was on our side, she wants to murder him. Say what you will about the talentless grnch, she protects her own. She's even shown some protectiveness of me, and when confronted...

~~~Flashback~~~

 _"Why are you being so... Creepily nice, grunch?"_

 _"Come in, Jade... Jeez. Look, I know we don't see eye-to-eye-"_

 _"Got that ri-"_

 _"Will you shut up for a minute? Fuck. I know we don't see eye-to-eye, but... Like it or not, you're my... Adoptive sister, too. You may not be blood, but you're still family."_

 _"Wow. I... Thanks, gr- Er... Trina."_

 _"You're welcome. Oh, and if you see Beckett, tell him I'll rip his nuts off if he ever so much as looks at Tori."_

 _"I'll... Make sure to do so, Treen. Goodnight."_

~~~Flashforward~~~

I'm getting off track. And yes, I called her Treen. Anyone, sister or not, that shows THAT much consideration for my woman- Er.. My best friend, can't be as bad as they seem.

"Uhh... N-No, he didn't."

"... Let's go."

"WheroHOKAY!" I yanked her up and kicked her one boot to her, she could only wear one with her walking boot, so... As I slipped mine on and headed out, I could hear her asking me questions. "Where are we going? What's wrong? Will you slow down?!"

Finally I stopped.

"We're going to Wellgrey's. I'm buying you a pregnancy test."

Tori's face drained of color. I expected her to protest, but to my shock, she just got in the passenger seat of my car and waited for me.

The drive was quiet and it was an in-out affair and by the time we were home, I was pretty sure we broke about 30 traffic laws.

I sat on the couch waiting for Tori, and eventualy heard the bathroom door open, her come downstairs, flop beside me and dropping the test in my lap.

"Ew... I hope you washed it."

Nothing. I looked at it, and...

"Motherfucker."

My phone was out in record time.

"Hey, Jade. What's up?"

"Beck, I swear to fuck if you hang up on me, I'm gonna rip your nuts off and feed them to a cannibal!"

"Alright, well, that got my attention. Everything alright?"

"NO, you scuzzbag! Meet Tori and I at Hollywood Arts. The Asphalt Café. You don't show, I'm bringing scissors to your RV."

"Jade, wait, liste-"

"Fuck you, you piece of shit." I hung up immediately.

"Jade, we d-"

"Save it, Vega. I know what really happened that night. That bastard raped you, and he's gonna confess. You alright to drive?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Luckily it's my left leg that's broken, not the right." She got up and got her boot on and grabbed her purse, and I was on the phone to Dad. That's still weird for me, iunno why.

 _"Officer Vega."_

"Dad, it's Jade."

 _"Oh, hey, Jade, what's up?"_

"You busy right now?" Please say no, please say no...

 _"Not really, no."_ YES! _"Why?"_

"I... Please try not to break too much stuff, and try not to shoot a fellow officer, but... Tori's pregnant."

There was silence for a couple minutes, before he finally sighed heavily. _"And you had to tellme this now because...?"_

"Because we're going to make Beck confess and we want you there in disguise. Go to the Janitor's Closet at Hollywood Arts and get a Janitor's uniform. Go outside and pretend to clean, and have something recording us."

I didn't get confirmation, he just hung up, but I knew he was on his way. If it had to do with Tori, he'd drop the most priceless antique in the world for her. So would I.

We got there about 10 minutes later, traffics been a bitch lately, but it's Spring Break tomorrow, it's to be expected. Sure enough, David was outside pretending... Well, no, he actually was washing windows, but gave me a thumbs up to signify it. Beck wasn't here yet, and I chalked it up to traffic, too. About 5 minutes later, he stepped out looking like shit. He'd let his hair grow out even more, but now it wasn't... Pretty. He looked, and honestly, smelled, like a druggie/booze hound. And by the way his eyes were sunken in, there's an addiction of some form there. Two weeks and he looks that different? Jesus...

The first thing I did was bitchslap him. I heard Dad whistle, so obviously it was fine.

"Saw that coming..."

"How's it feel to be a rapist AND a father, Beckett?!"

"Horrible."

"It SHOULD. Tori's pregnant, you fuck!"

He was silent for a while, but then finally spoke up...

"Yeah, you're right. I drugged your little girlfriend," he looked at his wrist for some reason, then continued. "...and I pounded that sweet pussy. How's it feel knowing you've got a..." I heard him mumble something about "not saying that," before he continued. "...A kid with me?

That was all Tori could take, and I'm surprised she took that. She stepped back, bringing her right arm back, and despite the tears flowing down her face, punched him straight in the jaw. I had noticed it, Tori got a lot stronger when she couldn't use her leg, her biceps were... Very... Is it hot in here? Anyways, she knocked him the fuck out. But... Something's... Off.

"Whoa, go Tori. Dad! He confessed!"

"Ugh... Yeah, I deserved that too... Hey, David..."

"Don't speak to me, you punk."

"How's it feel knowing you've got a ... a kid with me?"

He just... Nodded when he heard the play back.

"Beckett Oliver, you're under arrest for the sexual assault of Victoria Vega." All business, now. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. If you do not have an attorney, one will be provided to you free of charge." Belted out like a true pro, all while cuffing and stuffing.

"Jade... Thank you for this. I never even considered that she may be pregnant, I didn't exactly... Look at his... Boy... When we busted into Tori's room. Tori, honey, are you okay?"

Tori nodded, and she was smiling for the first time since I made her get the test. "Yeah. Can you roll the back window down? I have one last thing to say to him."

Davi- Dad, sorry... Inner... Mon... Shut the freak up, obliged. Like I said, anything for her.

"Beck... All I wanna know is why. I thought we were friends. Were you... Were you planning this from the beginning?" Nothing. "... I want you to know, so help me God, if you don't get the punishment you deserve, I'm taking the law into my own hands. I will NEVER forgive you for this." Before Dad rolled the window back up... Tori spat on him.

~~~Two months later~~~

"So, obviously, since Beck went to prison, I wasn't able to get his help on it like I promised your Da... OUR Dad, but Sam's good with vehicles. So... Sam, grab that end." Tori knew it was a car, by the shape, so she was already tearful, but when we pulled it off, she literally screamed.

"OH, MY FUCKING GOD, HOW?!"

"Dad was mentioning to me that you had your eye on one, but it was snatched up before you could afford it. He bought this one from a junker and spent the better part of a year restoring it before he got too busy. I was originally going to get Beck's help with restoring it, but obviously that didn't happen. So when you and Dad had to go with Trina to that audition and I had free reign of the house, I invited Sam and Cat over and the three of us fixed it up. Cat was in charge of ordering parts we needed and handing us tools while Sam and I did most of the grunt work. After this BS with Beck, I had a new found ambition to get this done for you, to see you happy again."

"Well it worked!" Tori pulled us both into a bone crushing group hug, Cat was off with her parents visiting her Brother, so she'd get hers later.

I held up a jingly set of keys, one for the doors, one for the trunk and one for the ignition, and smiled. "Wanna take it for a spin?"

She didn't speak, just grabbed the keys and got in. I swear I could hear her orgasm when she started it up. As she drove off, Sam and I went in and had a beer each and just talked.

"You know, Scissor Bitch, that was a good thing you did for your woman."

"Heh. I wish she were my woman, but... Well, you know. Straight and all. And pregnant."

"I know... I gush rarely, but, isn't that little baby bump she's showing adorable?"

I almost did a spit-take. "What is this? The great Samantha Michelle Puckett has a soft side? Why, I never!"

"Tori doesn't talk like that, and neither do I." We clinked beers and got talking.

"Mm, you know what? I think we should all go out tonight. Karaoke Dokie?"

"Yeah, sure. Kinda the only place for Karaoke now, since Nozu got shut down."

"It did? When?" I really had no idea. I'd been to occupied with Tori. By the way, if you're wondering how I fixed a car with one arm, I didn't, my cast is gone. I just have to be liberal in strenuous activity with my left arm.

"Like a month ago, dude. Cat and I were gonna celebrate our 1 year roomieversary, her name, not mine, there, but turns out Mrs. Lee got arrested for having a dangerously unsafe work enviroment and insurance fraud."

This time I did spit-take. "Insurance fraud?!"

"Oh, and murder."

"The fuck...?"

"She burned her own kid alive for "failing her" and made it look like the kid started the fire through sheer stupidity."

"Wow, what a cunt."

"You know what I think you should do?"

"What's that, Puckle?"

"I'll let that one slide. Find a romantic song and sing it for Tori at Karaoke Dokie tonight."

 **Tori's POV**

"...romantic song and sing it for Tori at Karaoke Dokie tonight." What?

"... You know what, that's a good idea. I know just the song, too. Not exactly romantic, and Tori wrote it, but..."

"Which one?"

"You won't know it. It's called 'You're the Reason.' She sung it for Trina for her Birthweek-" "Birthweek?" "-I don't know, three years ago. Trina, being an ungrateful grunch, sold the rights to the song because "She can't eat, wear or drive a song."

"That... That is really mean."

"Yeah... She apologized later on, though, said she loved it. But Tori stuck to material items from then on for Trina's Birthweek."

Jade... No, she's not... Yeah, Sam and her are joking around. I'll just pretend I didn't hear all that. Ahem. "Ow, stupid step."

"You okay, Cheekbones?"

"Yeah, just stubbed my toe coming in. Still getting over the rush of that drive." Then an idea popped into my head. I'd show Jade my appreciation by... "Thanks, so, so much Jade. Best late Birthweek gift ever." I leaned down and kissed her. Not with tongue or anything, just a 2 second peck on the lips. But her cheeks were full of more color than she ever had in her. "So, what're we doing tonight?"

"Uh..."

"What Scissor Bitch-" "Bite me." "-... Well, if you insist." Sam actually leaned over and chomped on Jade's shoulder, which made me snicker. I knew it wasn't a loving kind of thing, I think Sam still has a thing for Carly. Or maybe Freddie. "Anyways, we're going to Karaoke Dokie to celebrate Beck's sentence and your new ride."

"In fact, I'm gonna book it from 6 to 2 for a private party tomorrow. Hollywood Arts students, staff and friends of the booker only."

"6... Pm... To 2 AM?"

"Yeah. Don't we deserve to have some fun?" We deserve more than that, Jade...

"'Course." 'Soon as I said that, she was on the phone to book it. That gave me an idea. So, I got my phone out.

"Dad? Hey. Gotta question for ya."

"What's up, buttercup?"

"You free tomorrow from 6 PM to 2 AM?"

"Should be, why?"

"We're having a Hollywood Arts-exclusive party at Karaoke Dokie. I was wondering, with Beck out at the moment to "settle his affairs," if you'd provide security. Better safe than sorry."

"Absolutely, Pumpkin. You said 6?"

"Yup." "FORTY-FIVE-HUNDRED?! Ugh, fine."

"Was that...?"

"Jade? Yeah. Apparently Karaoke Dokie is expensive to book like that."

"Who alls gonna be there?"

"Sam, Cat, Robbie, Jade, Andre and me for sure. I venture Sinjin. But since this'll be somewhat of a bouncer job, I want you to omit anyone named Ryder Daniels or Steven Carson." "And Freddie Benson!" "... On the banned list? Why?" "Oh, I meant the accepted list, I was gonna invite him since he can get here in more than 24 hours."

"Okay, Freddie Benson to the accepted list. ... You know what, on that note, add Spencer Shay too." "Speeeence, mah man!"

"Okay, let me make sure I've got this all... Sam Puckett, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, Jade West, André Harris, you, Sinjin Van Cleef-" "Probably throw Courtney Van Cleef on there too." "-Courtney Van Cleef, Freddie Benson and Spencer Shay. And on the reject list, Beck Oliver, obviously, Ryder Daniels and Steven Carson."

"Right. ... Okay, put Trina on the accepted list. You know she'll bitch if she doesn't get in."

"How do people get in that aren't on the lists?"

"Show a Hollywood Arts ID or ask for Jade, Sam or myself to prove we know them."

"Right. Anyone else?"

"... Nope. Can't think of anyone. Thanks, Dad."

"No problem."

 **Sam's POV**

"Now it's my turn to make a call. ... C'Mon, nub, pick up."

 _"Yello?"_

"Heeeey, Nubwerd, what's up?"

 _"Oh, hey Sam. Nothing much. Helping Spencer lug some bags out."_

"What, is he moving?"

 _"Actually, yes. I was gonna call you tonight about it. We, as in Spencer and I, are moving to LA and rooming together." Little did I know, it wasn't just them..._

"Oh, awesome! Where to?"

 _"Uhhhh, hang on. Spence. ..."_

I couldn't believe the address he rattled off. "You're shitting me."

 _"Nope, 100% serious."_

"Dude, you're gonna be Tori's neighbours!"

 _"Now you're shitting me."_

"Nope. Tori's address is 6931, Hollywood Hills, Los Angeles, California. You're moving into 6933."

 _"Well, I'll be damned. Spencer! Remember that girl we met a couple years ago, Tori Vega? ... Yeah, her. We're gonna be neighbours with her! Right?"_

"So, when're you gonna be here?"

 _"If all goes well, we're hoping to be in town by 2 tomorrow afterno-"_

"Perfect! We're having a party at a place called Karaoke Dokie tomorrow night, you're both invited and already on the VIP li... Wait, how the Hell can you afford to move out here?"

 _"Spencer... Changed arts."_

"Oh, God, SPENCER, DID YOU BECOME A PORNSTAR?!" Spencer musta grabbed Freddie's phone.

 _"No! I went into photography, I got a job at Hollywood Arts teaching Modelling and General Photography."_

"Tori. Remember Carly's brother-" _"Tori's there now? Hi Tori!" "What he said!"_ "Ahem, Spencer?" _"What?"_ "No, I was finishing my sentence." _"Oh."_

"Vaugely... Oh, right, he's the one that was in the hot tub with Sikowitz, Beck... And Jade."

"He's got a job at Hollywood Arts, teaching photography and modelling."

"Wow, congrats, Spence."

"She says congrats."

 _"Much appreciated."_

"Still doesn't explain why you're able to move here though."

 _"I'm making $45.50 an hour, for one thing. And I sold one of my final sculptures for Fifty G's."_

"Holy smokes." Jade saw the amazement in my eyes, and commented.

"What's heavenly fire offput?"

"Spencer sold his last made sculpture for fifty grand."

"Holy shit." "Lucky bastard."

 _"Are you guys gonna talk about me forever?"_

"Sorry, Spence. Alright, get packing. Freddie'll tell you about the party. Seeya tomorrow!"

 _"Wait, wha-"_ Whoops, hung up on him. Oh well.

"This is gonna be awesome. Jade, can you handle catering, too?"

"Why am I suddenly Uncle Pennybags?!"

"Your bank account read over half a million dollars? Duh."

"Eat me."

"You know, Jade, if you weren't so clearly into Tori, I would."

Tori blushed profusely at that, then stammered. "Uhm.. I.. I'll, uh... I'll uh..."

"Calm down, Cheekbones, I was kidding."

She exhaled and we started making some arrangements. Tomorrow was gonna be awesome.

 **A/N: To sum this up for triggered persons, Tori finds out she's pregnant, Beck's arrested, time jumps 2 months, Tori overhears a conversation about Jade's feelings, they plan a party, and the remaining 3 major characters from iCarly are moving to LA. Also I doin't know if the houses I mentioned are real or not, I just used random house-style numbers.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **Until next time. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: iParty with VicTORious 2

Chapter 5: iParty with VicTORious Part Deux

 **A/N: Bit of textaoke in this chapter. All songs from the show. Sing along if you know 'em! :P**

 **Tori's POV**

Sam was sound asleep when the moving trucks came, and she was half-awake when they left at 4:15. Meanwhile, Jade and I'd already dressed up for the party. I had on the same outfit I wore at the Platinum Music Awards, with the difference being purple heels. Jade was wearing a black corset-type outfit with a leather jacket over her shoulders, black skinny jeans and her red boots. Cat had come over and got ready, she wore a pink dress that went down to her knees, and Sam had gotten ready in the morning in a black, long tube top, jacket similar to Jade's and a black skirt, with black combat boots, and had a nap, so all she needed was coffee. We'd texted Spencer and Freddie and told them to just meet us at the party, so we had about an hour and 15 minutes before we had to get going. Andre and Robbie were going in Andre's new Mustang along with Sinjin and Courtney, Spencer and Freddie would show up in Freddie's Firebird, us and our muscle cars, eh? And I'd take Jade, myself, Sam and Cat in my Impala.

When 5:00 rolled around, Cat went and got us all Jet Brew, and made it back by 5:10.

"Hey, Sam! Sam! SAM!"

"BUTTERSOCKBITCH! Ugh.. Wha? 'Sup?"

"Coffee for ya. We're leaving in five."

"Oh, shit, thanks. Is my make-up alright?"

"S'Fine, Piggy Puff, let's get going, I'd like to beat rush hour traffic."

"Yes Queen Jadelyn." "Whatever you say, Scissor Bitch." "Okay Jadey." "Don't call me that!" "Sorry."

We all headed over there, and met up with the others, sans Freddie and Spencer, and then my Dad, who had two other officers with him. He'd be inside, they'd guard the door.

6 rolled around and people started coming in. We hung out outside, hoping to see some people get rejected, 'cause it was funny, if I'm being honest.

"Now, just hold on a minute, I'm their TEACHER!"

"... Uh-Oh. WAIT, wait, officers, he's okay!" I went running over, oddly, when combining my limp with heels, but, I made it. "That's our acting teacher, Erwin Sikowitz. He's allowed in."

"Oh, sorry Miss Vega. Go ahead, sir."

"Ah, thank you, Tori."

"Welll, you do look a bit like a hobo, you know? I mean, on my first day, I DID mistake you for one."

"Fair point!"

He went in and I headed back to my group. I grinned widely when I saw a certain person rolling up on his motorbike. "I thought so."

"What'd you think, Cheekbones?"

"Ryder Daniels." I pointed to the wannabe bad boy getting off the bike.

"Hey, that's a '64 Sterling, just like mine. ..." She pulled out her phone and dialed frantically. "Nona? Is my motorcycle at home? ... Oh, thank God. ... No, some bad boy type rolled up on an identical bike, I didn't know if it was mine or not. ... Okay, you too. Bye."

"You really though Ryder stole your bike?"

"This is LA, who knows?"

We watched the exchange intently.

"ID please, sir?"

He took it ut of his wallet and showed them. They checked the list, and, sure enough... "Sorry, sir, we've been instructed to turn you away."

"There's gotta be a mistake. You sure it's not... Uh... Rider Daniel, Rider spelled with an I?"

"Nope, R-Y-D-E-R D-A-N-I-E-L-S. You're banned."

"Aw, come on!"

"Sir, you can come back when Karaoke Dokie's open during normal business hours. Please leave."

I finally intervened. "Sorry, Ryder, I don't take too kindly to being used!"

"Figures you'd be behind this. Whaddyou want to let me in?"

"Nothing, you're not-" Jade stopped me and whispered in my ear. I immediately doubled over laughing, why didn't I think of this? "Beg me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get on your knees and beg. Don't you remember the song? Beggin' on your Knees? I toldyou... No, sung to you..."

I stood up and broke into a capella.

 _And one daaaa-a-aaaaay,_

 _I'll have you beggin' on your knees for meeee!_

 _Yeah, one daaaa-a-aaaaay,_

 _I'll have you crawlin' like a cent-i-pede!_

 _You messed with me,_

 _And messed with her,_

 _So I'll make sure you get what you deserve._

Ryder stood there and glared, before turning to walk away. But then he stopped. I heard a sigh and he turned around and dropped to his knees. "Please let me into the party, Tori? I'm sorry I used you like that, and you can ask my current girlfriend, I've changed."

I shook my head. "I don't believe you one bit. But, that said, the Prophecy of Song has been fulfilled. Almost."

"Almost?"

"Remember the other part of the chorus? "I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede?" You want in, you crawl up to the door. Just to the door, I'm not gonna make you crawl in, I humiliated you enough at school."

Surprisingly, he did, and they let him in. We spent another 15 minutes, before deciding to head in. 'Course we got to the head of the line, we were running the show. Trina was in there already and, amazingly, wasn't terrible in her rendition of Katy Perry's Hot 'n' Cold. Clearly she took the singing lessons I got her for her last Birthweek.

Thank fuck.

"Oh, hey, Ryder, glad I found ya." He was actually passing me while I was at the bar, so...

"Whatddyou want, Tori?"

"Don't try anything stupid tonight. See that guy over there, talking to Sikowitz?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That's my dad. And he's a cop."

He went whiter than a sheet and scurried away without another word. Being a cop's daughter is fun.

 **Sam's POV**

"... And we left her hanging up there and that bitch hated us ever since. I'm pretty sure she always charged us extra at Nozu."

"But, why'd you leave her hanging?"

"She was talentless? Like, we call Trina talentless, now as a joke, she's getting better, if a bit more egotistical... But this kid had NO talent, but Mrs. Lee was CONVINCED she was God's gift to the stage. She was more like Satan's gift. She didn't deserve to die, of course, but there was no denying she had no talent.

I heard a cop outside taking names.

"Name please?" "Spencer Shay."

"Go on in. Name?" "Fredward Benson."

"Freddie Benson?" He nodded. "Go on in, we have you down under Freddie."

"Name please?"

"Carly Shay."

WHAT?!

"You're not on the list, I'm afraid. Can I see some Hollywood Arts ID?"

"Oh, uh.. I don't go there. I just got back from Italy and then got told we were moving out here."

"Sorry, ma'am." Must... Get... To door... "MOVE!" "Without proof of attendance to Hollywood Arts High, or a connection to Miss Vega, Miss West or Miss Puckett-" Oh, thank God, he said my name! "Puckett?! Sam Puckett?!"

"Yes, ma'am. Do you know her?"

"Know her? She's my best friend, I practically grew up with her. Haven't you ever heard of iCarly?"

"Oh, I thought you looked familiar. Still-" "Move, pig! ... Sorry, habit. Officer."

"Sam!"

"Carly!"

We hugged tightly, with Jade, Cat and Tori bring up the rear, and at the same time...

"CARLY?!"

"Jade, Cat, Tori! Hi!"

They all got hugs and we led her in. Once she had a drink in her hand, not booze, this is an under 18 party, I spoke up. "You were only gone for a year, what happened?"

"Dad got transferred to the Indian Ocean. No way am I staying there."

"Racist."

"No, no, too hot, too.. War-y. I'm terrified for Dad, but... Why stay and risk getting killed too? Even he insisted, if I had any concerns, I'd be on the first flight back to Seattle. First thing I see when I walk in is Freddie and Spencer struggling to move the couch, and Freddie ended up dropping it on Spencer's foot to give me a hug when I walked in."

"So, why didn't he tell me on the phone that you were home?"

"Wanted to surprise you. He just told me about a private party at a Karaoke bar, never expected it was your doing."

"Well, I only suggested it, Jade put it all together."

"How did you afford all this, Jade?"

"Dickhead daddies inheritance. He kicked me out after I almost kileld Tori."

"Whoa, whoa, what?"

So we had to recite the suicide story again, we danced around Beck's raping of Tori, and all that jazz, up to this point.

"Alright, how's everyone doin' tonight?!" Cheers. We got Andre to DJ and EmCee the party.

"Alright, we've got a duet from... Hey, my girls! Tori Vega and Jade West!"

"You're in for a treat, Carls. The girls are amazing."

"I know, remember, the party?"

"Oh, duh."

 **Tori's POV [A/N: Bold is Jade, Italics Tori, both are duet parts.]**

It's been a while since we sung this one. To those dickheads at Nozu.

 _ **La, la, la...**_

 _Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?_

 _I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right_

 **I don't want to be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite**

 **But it always seems to bite me in the -**

 _Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot_

 **You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not**

 _You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth_

 _ **And that is when it started going south**_

 _ **Oh!**_

 _ **Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**_

 _ **Stop your staring at my— Hey!**_

 _ **Take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**_

 _ **I think you could use a mint**_

 _ **Take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **La, la, la...**_

 _ **T-take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **La, La, La….**_

 _I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_

 **You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"**

 _And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

 _ **You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**_

 _ **Oh!**_

 _ **Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**_

 _ **Stop you're staring at my— Hey!**_

 _ **Take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**_

 _ **I think you could use a mint**_

 _ **Take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **La, la, la….**_

 _ **T-take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **La, la, la….**_

 _What about "no" don't you get?_

 **So go and tell your friends**

 _I'm not really interested_

 **It's about time that you're leavin'**

 _I'm gonna count to three and_

 **Open my eyes and**

 _ **You'll be gone**_

 **One**

 _Get_ _your hands off my—_

 **Two.**

 _Or I'll punch you in the-_

 **Three.**

 _Stop you're staring at my—_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **Take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **I am not your missing link**_

 _ **Let me tell you what I think**_

 _ **I think you could use a mint**_

 _ **Take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **Take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**_

 _ **Stop your staring at my— Hey!**_

 _ **Take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **La, La, La….**_

 _ **T-take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **La, La, La….**_

"Give it up for Tori Vega and Jade West!" And boy, did they. And the place is packed this time, unlike Nozu was at the time.

"And now, Jade West has a solo she'd like to sing for a special person in the building tonight."

 **Jade's POV**

Here goes nothing... I just hope I don't get rejected TOO hard. You owe me, Sam.

"Give it up for her and this song, originally written by yours truly and Tori Vega, You're the Reason."

 _I don't want to make a scene_

 _I don't want to let you down_

 _Try to do my own thing and_

 _I'm starting to figure it out that it's all right_

 _Keep it together, wherever we go and it's all right_

 _Oh well, whatever, everybody needs to know_

 _You might be crazy_

 _Have I told you lately that I love you?_

 _You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

 _And it's crazy that someone could change me_

 _Now no matter what it is I have to do_

 _I'm not afraid to try_

 _And you need to know that you're the reason why_

 _I don't even care when they say_

 _You're a little bit off_

 _Look me in the eye_

 _I say I could never get enough_

 _'Cause it's all right_

 _Keep it together, wherever we go and it's all right_

 _Oh well, whatever, everybody needs to know_

 _You might be crazy_

 _Have I told you lately that I love you?_

 _You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

 _And it's crazy that someone could change me_

 _Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

 _And you need to know that you're the reason why_

 _If it was raining, you would yell at the sun_

 _Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_

 _You say it's just another day in the shade_

 _But look at what a mess we made_

 _You might be crazy_

 _Have I told you lately that I love you?_

 _You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

 _And it's crazy that someone could change me_

 _Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

 _You might be crazy_

 _Have I told you lately that I love you?_

 _You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

 _And it's crazy that someone could change me_

 _Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

 _And you need to know that you're the reason why_

When I looked over at Tori, I could see she was crying. It worked, she knew it was for her! She got up, though, and whispered something to Andre.

"Alright, everyone Tori would like the mic, to sing her own song for someone ELSE in the audience. Give it up for Tori Vega. Jade, she wants you over here with me."

I cocked my pierced brow and stood by him, when the familiar tune of Finally Falling came along.

 _Suddenly_

 _My choice is clear_

 _I knew when only you and I_

 _Were standing here_

 _That money isn't worth a thing_

 _If you didn't earn it,_

 _You don't deserve it._

 _True love doesn't cost a thing;_

 _if you try to buy it,_

 _You can't return it_

 _(No; No, no- Oh)_

 _Your friends are doing all the same things_

 _And my friends say look at what you're wasting_

 _Well, it doesn't matter if we change their minds_

 _Suddenly, I can see what I didn't before_

 _And I don't care what they say anymore_

 _'Cause I'm falling, falling (Baby, falling, falling)_

 _Finally falling, falling_

 _I don't need all the finer things_

 _Diamond rings and nothing_

 _So show me something_

 _'Cause love is all I need,_

 _All I ever wanted_

 _And now I've got it_

 _(Yeah; Eh, eh- Eh)_

 _My friends all wonder what you're thinking_

 _And your friends, they probably think the same thing_

 _Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds_

 _Suddenly, I can see what I didn't before_

 _And I don't care what they say anymore_

 _'Cause I'm falling, falling (Just falling, falling)_

 _Finally falling, falling_

 _If you can't find love_

 _When you're in it,_

 _Just forget it_

 _It will change your mind_

 _Once you get it_

 _Don't you get it?_

 _'Cause we did it_

 _(We did it, we did it)_

 _Yeah, we did it_

 _(We did it, we did it)_

 _Well, we did it_

 _(We did it, did it...)_

 _Suddenly, I can see what I didn't before_

 _And I don't care what they say anymore_

 _'Cause I'm falling, falling (Just falling, falling)_

 _Finally falling, falling_

 _Suddenly, I can see what I didn't before_

 _And I don't care what they say anymore_

 _'Cause I'm falling, falling (Just falling, falling)_

 _Finally falling, falling (Just falling, falling)_

 _Finally falling, falling (Just falling, falling)_

 _Finally falling, falling (Just falling, falling)_

I didn't know if this was rejection, if she was singing for someone else, or acceptance. I got my answer when she waved me over... And kissed me right there on stage.

 **Tori's POV**

This just feels... Right. After what felt like forever, we stepped back and realized we just made out for a solid minute on-stage. But the cheers and raised glasses told us they loved it. I just hope it was for the right reasons.

As we walked off stage, I had to ask... "So... What are we now?"

"Girlfriends. Simple as that."

As we got back over to the bar where our friends were waiting, we got collected our congratulatory hugs. Well, Sam hugged me and fist bumped Jade, but that's just their thing. We stuck around for the majority of the party but started to pile out when exuastion hit us. Carly, Spencer, Freddie, Sam and Cat went to the Shay-Benson abode while the rest of our group came in here. Trina slept in her room while Robbie and Andre crashed downstairs. Jade and I headed upstairs to my... Or, well, our room.

"You're sure this won't be... Different now? Us together?"

"You insinuating something, Vega?"

"No, no, of course not. Just... Before it was cuddling to keep the pain away, now it's... Loving."

"It's only weird if we make it weird." Jade changed into her night clothes and I sighed. She was right.

"Then let's not make it weird." I pulled her down on top of me, kissing her softly. Time to show her what she means to me... Physically.

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **Until next time. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Night of Passion

Chapter 6: Night of Passion

 **A/N: Fun fact about this chapter. I'd already had Chapter 7 written but skipped this one, I was very... Nervous about writing it. But a friend of mine was right, we all suck at everything we do when we start out. So this smut chapter's gonna suck. I know that now. But I still have to do it to get better. As always, tell me where I went wrong, all that. Just be respectful about it.**

 **No POV**

Tori gently pushed Jade back on the bed. She was straddling the raven-haired she-demon's waist, but the fact was, she's Tori's she-demon. Tori leaned back down and locked lips with Jade once more, her hand deftly grasping the zipper on the front of Jade's mock-corset. It may have been fake in being fabric instead of leather... But it did a lovely job of saying "Hey, I have boobs, look at them."

She pulled it down and leaned back up to see that patented West Smirk, as Jade came up to hold the fabric over her chest with a teasing wink. "You show me yours and I'll show you mine, Vega."

Tori happily obliged, crossing her arms at the hem of the sparkly, single-sleeved shirt and pulling it over her head, with a smile. Her hands reached back to unclasp her bra and let it fall on Jade's torso before Tori tossed it aside. Jade kept her end of the bargain, maneuvering out of the false corset. Tori became like a wild animal, re-positioning herself to latch onto one of Jade's rapidly hardening nipples, the left one specifically, while her knee ground lightly into the Goth's heated core.

Jade quietly moaned out while Tori sucked, Jade's left hand gently resting on the back of Tori's head, while her right swept through her own hair. Tori switched once the left nipple was sufficiently hardened and went to work on the right, her right hand now gently kneading Jade's left breast. Smiling around the nub of flesh, she let go with a loud pop, beginning to trail kisses down Jade's exposed flesh before she hit Jade's guarded nether regions.

Jade shook her head and mouthed off that same phrase, "You show me yours, I'll show you mine." Tori once again obliged, leaning back up, the positioning, and Tori knew it, causing her knee to roughly dig into the other woman's crotch. She unbuttoned the leather-like pants before she stood and turned, smiling over her shoulder as she shimmied them down, playfully wiggling her toned backside. _Jesus, Vega works out..._ , Jade thought. But she was still mesmerized by the bronzed, thong-clad ass.

Tori repeated these actions with the thong, with an extra long moment of being bent over so Jade could see her glistening slit. She turned back around, completely nude now, sans jewelry. She didn't let Jade shimmy out of her jeans, though. The Latina knelt down with a grin and unbuttoned the jeans. They were tight enough to stay up on the Goth's considerable hips, so she didn't need a belt. Jade smirked as Tori's expression changed when it was revealed Jade went commando that night. It was all a blur for Tori, but the next thing the Latina knew, she threw herself face-first into her love's dripping core, her tongue gently scrapping at the warm walls of the Goth's cunt. She brought a hand up to gently rub at the exposed, engorged clit and continued her work on the girl's pussy.

Before long, Jade convulsed and groaned, surprisingly, she was a cute moaner. She was also something else... Before Tori could react, Jade squirted a torrent of love juices in Tori's face. Not that it bothered her, whatsoever. She wasn't done, either. Maybe it was payback for all the torment Jade put her through, but orgasm be damned. Tori threw the Goth's leg over her bronzed shoulder, gently pressing their cores together. Once Jade figured it out, she was all too eager to do it, using all of her available strength, she began roughly gyrating her hips along with Tori's, moans filling the room as the two cemented their love.

It didn't take long, Tori already in a mental rush as she shuddered with an orgasm, the sensation of Tori's juices splashing all over her cunt and mixing with her own causing a second orgasm for the Goth.

The pair stayed like that for a few minutes in recovery, before re-positioning into a spooning position. Jade was the big spoon at Tori's request, wondering what boobs would feel like against her back.

She was not disappointed.

"Jesus, Vega, if I'd known you were THAT good, I'd've seduced you earlier." Jade reached over Tori to shut the lamp off. Now in darkness and silence, aside from the sounds of their breathing... And Andre's snoring from downstairs.

No, wait, that was Trina.

"I know I said it already, but I don't care. I love you, Jade. You were the best worst thing to ever happen to me."

Jade smiled at that and nuzzled her face into Tori's neck. "I love you too, Vega. Thanks for trying to kill yourself." Tori chuckled quietly, reaching around to lightly swat at Jade's ass.

"Go to sleep, creep. Ooh, I need to remember that!"

The dark humored Goth and the bubbly Latina singer. What a pair.

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **Until next time. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Day One of Many

Chapter 7: Day One of Many

 **Jade's POV**

The light was bright. I felt like I had a hangover, but I didn't touch alcohol last night, or weed. That's when I realized it. I was spooning, naked, with Tori. I had a **SEX** hangover. I didn't want to move yet, so I just took in her scent; a potent mix of sex and her vanilla body wash. I had hickies all over my neck and around my breasts,, and even down my stomach.

Remind me to pay her back, double.

Eventually, I could feel my right arm going numb, so I gently slid it out from under her and got up. Pulling on the robe I brought from Bob's place, I headed downstairs to find David. Yeah, now that I was with Tori, like that, I'm not going to call him dad. The sentiment's there, it just doesn't feel right now. "'Morning David."

"Since when do you call me by name?"

"Since I started bUHHHH started... Dating your daughter. Just doesn't feel right to me, you know?"

He nodded while sipping his coffee. "Yeah, I getcha. Just do me one favor."

"What's that?"

"Try to be a tad quieter when you two... You know, do the do."

The color in my face could've rivaled all the blood in The Scissoring. "I am... So sorry."

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. You didn't wake me up, I had to wazz and heard the... Commotion. Anyways, I'll be home late tonight, keep my little angel safe, alright, kiddo?"

"Hey, she's my angel too. Seeya later." I headed off to get coffee for myself, before I felt arms slink around my waist. "Good morning, tall, pale and sexy."

"Good morning to you, too. God, did you ever think we'd be like this?"

Tori laughed that infectous laugh of hers. "Not a snowball's chance in Hell. Not after you made me into a dog and dumped coffee on my head."

"Yeah, I was a bitch, wasn't I?"

"WAS?" Tori let her lips curl into a smirk that rivaled mine.

"Oh, yeah, I still am. Go me."

"God I love you." She leaned up and kissed me, and I still wasn't used to this. It was the best thing in the world. And all because I caused her to attempt suicide.

Am I a bad person?

~~~Later that day~~~

"Knock knock!" Sam and Carly came in like they owned the place. Gosh darn them. Wow, did I say that? Stop being so PG, inner monologue.

"Hey, Webstar, Piggy Puff." "Webstar? Piggy Puff?"

"Oh, yeah, we all have nicknames for each other. I'm Piggy Puff, Tori's Cheekbones, Jade's Scissor Bitch, Andre's Keyman, Beck... WAS Pretty Boy, now he's Prison Bitch, Robbie's Puppet Boy, Rex is Ass Man, Cat's Kitty Cat and Trina's Screecher in private-" "We should reconsider that, she's getting better." "-Later, dude. And she's Pillows in public, 'cause... Ya know. Big tits." "Sam!" "Sorry, Carls. Anyhow, you're Webstar because of iCarly."

Carly nodded, she got it. "That's kinda cool. What would Spencer and Freddie be?"

Sam and I, in unison said... "Firestarter and Nerd Boy"

Carly laughed. "I still don't get how he does that."

"Carls, it's obvious. He's secretly Dumbledore."

I facepalmed. "Yes, that's what the problem is. He's secretly a very old wizard from a fantasy novel. Yup."

I set my pencil down and stood up to give Sam the customary fistbump and head for the kitchen. "Where's the ACTUAL Vega at?" "Oh, bite me." I grabbed a bottle of water and nodded to them, asking if they wanted one too. Seeing them, Carly perked up. "Can I have a Peppi Cola?" I nodded and handed her one and Sam a bottle of water.

"She's upstairs finishing her Science homework and submitting college applications. I was finishing my math homework. Actually, finishED, I got the last problem done when you said "knock knock." So unlike my girlfriend, I am freeeeee." I twirled a bit too much there, because next thing I knew I was looking up at our neighbour and her friend.

"Easy, there, Tinkerbell." "Bite me." Shouldn't've said that while Sam had my hand, because she actually bit me. "Ow! What've you got, fangs?"

She didn't answer because Tori came downstairs with a stack of envelopes. "Why the Hell don't colleges migrate to online applications? Oh, hey Sam, Carly." "Hi/Hey."

Tori walked over and kissed me, eliciting a gag from Sam and a coo from Carly.

"All done, Vega?"

Carly went almost cross-eyed. "Why do you still call her "Vega?""

Tori laughed. "It's our thing. First name when we're intimate, last name when we're not. It's like the nickname thing. Isn't that right, Scissor Bitch?"

I couldn't help but snicker. "It sounds so un-menacing when you say it." "Oh, blow me."

Sam busted a gut laughing while Carly covered her ears and started going "LALALALAICAN'THEARYOU"

"Sam, your girlfriend's too innocent."

Carly heard that. "Girlf- Wha- I-" "Whoops, I think I broke her."

 **Tori's POV**

A bit later we were all sat in the living room watching TV. I think Archer was on at this point. Sam was MIA because she went for a coffee run. Then Jade spoke up.

"So, Carly..."

"So, Jade...?"

"You're in love with someone, aren'tcha?"

"Huh?"

"Jade, what are you doing?" She swatted my foot, both of which were in her lap, I might add, and shooshed me.

"I'm playing Cupid, Vega. Carly, look at Vega and I. We started out hating each other-" "I never hated you." "-I started out hating her. But look now. I have her feet in my lap, and I hate feet. A year ago, if you told me this'd happen, I'd've punched you, then had sex with Prison Bitch."

Carly shuddered when she thought of why he went from Pretty Boy to Prison Bitch. I had to admit, the pregnancy was really getting to me. I've had a few odd cravings lately, and my belly looks like a giant bee stung it.

"So, what's this gotta do wi-" "I'm getting to that. Vega and I started as enemies. You and Sam started as friends, you're like sisters."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'd wager you're more like a sister to Sam than her own sister is."

"Right. So what we're getting at is..."

 **Sam's POV**

"...getting at is, talk to her. Look, if you needed clarification, she IS gay. She and I... Might've had a... Small fling a while back. Okay, it was more like a make-out session, but still. Take the plunge."

... You don't need to, Carls.

"D'You have to talk about me behind my back, Jade?"

They all jumped, and I grinned.

"Carly, you need to decide things, not go on what Jade says. Do yo feel something for me?"

She just nodded.

"Then I tell you what. Let's go out tonight. On a proper date. See how things go. If there's a second date, great. If not, we say we tried and we stay best friends. Alright?"

Again, she nodded. I set the drink tray down and took mine and smiled. "I'll pick you up at 8?" A nod, again.

 **Jade's POV**

"... Did I really just pull that off?"

"Yes and no. But I think you broke Carly. Again."

"In 5, 4, 3, 2..."

"I'm Carly! ... Oh, crap. Thanks. Did... Did Sam really ask me out?"

Tori and I nodded. "You best go get ready, Webstar."

"You're right. I'll see you guys later. Thanks for inviting us over even though you technically didn't!"

"... She is right, they just kinda barged in."

"Well, who said Sam was allowed? Certainly not me."

"Oh, shut up, Scissor Bitch."

We laughed and went back to watching TV, though we shifted so we were spooning. I couldn't be more content.

Maybe if I was starring in The Scissoring 2...

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **Until next time. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets Coming Out

Chapter 8: Secrets Coming Out

 **Beck's POV, the night of the party, 1 AM, after "drunken charades"**

"Beck fucking Oliver. How are ya?!"

I knew that voice. Sure enough, I turned around and... Almost looked into a mirror. I knew it'd been almost three years since Daniels got kicked out of Hollywood Arts, no, not for what he did to Tori, he was caught with cocaine on school grounds. Turns out he was a pusher. But I didn't expect him to nearly be a spitting image of me. His hair'd grown out, and if it weren't for the better facial structure, on my part, I'm allowed to be a bit vain, sue me, and his muscle mass over mine, we'd be twins.

"The fuck are you doing here? I have half a mind to-" "You're right, you do have half a mind, Beckett. There's a REASON I look like you, dumbass." Jesus I wanna punch him... But nonetheless, I nodded for him t continue. The feeling in my stomach told me I wasn't gonna like this.

"Ever since that cunt of a friend of yours humiliated me at school, my life has TANKED. I got kicked out-" "Deservingly." "Shut the fuck up when I'm speaking to you. I got kicked out of Hollywood Arts, I spent the last year in prison, even my dad's influence couldn't keep me out. And to top it off, the scholarship I was offered to UCLA when IO graduated Sherwood was taken back. Tori Vega ruined my life... Now I'm gonna ruin one of her closest friends." He said, all with a vindictive smile on his ugly mug. I was right to trust my gut.

"... So what're you planning?" He laughed when I asked, like it was obvious or something.

"I'm going to drug and fuck that little Latin whore. And you're gonna be my fall guy."

"The fuck I am!" I said, clenching my fists in preperation for a fight.

"Ah, ah. Constable Ashley Oliver. Sound familiar? Your mother. Sheriff David Vega. Tori's father."

"There a point to-" "I told you not to interrupt me!" Before I could react, the fucker punched me in the gut. We were out on the patio, so no one saw it. I conveniently dropped my cup when he DID, so it just looked like I was picking it up.

"Former USMC Colonel, Captain Xavier Daniels. MY father. He's yours and Vega's bosses. Now... Constable Brianna Miller. Deceased, killed in the line of duty. No suspect was ever named. But, since the murder weapon has your mother's prints on it, and Brianna had "unidentified" semen in her, which in actuality belongs to Tori's daddy..."

This son of a bitch was gonna blackmail me...

"I slipped something in Tori's drink. She should be heading upstairs any moment now. You'll wait here until I text you. When I do, you'll strip and get in bed with her. When she wakes up, it'll seem you did it. Before you do, however, you, my man... Are gonna jerk your little boy on her ruined cunt. That way, your semen will be there. Mine won't be, because I'll have cleaned it up." I had no choice... If he implicates David and mom... "... Fine. You win, Ryder, I'll do it. Go. Before I do something you'll regret." Notice I didn't say "something I'LL regret."

"Atta boy. You're doing a good deed here. … Ah, whom I kidding, no you aren't."

 **Jade's POV, April 20, 2013, The Vega Household**

"No, to the left, babe. LEFT. Vega, your other left!" I said, smirking at how I knew she was deliberately messing with me.

… Oh, get your mind out of the gutter, we're trying to beat each other's scores in Dr. Mario.

"I know where my left it, you gank! … Hah, new high score!" She said with a cocky grin before handing me the controller. There was a knock at the door before I could start, though. "I got it!"

Tori's voice went shaky as soon as she opened it. "... Beck. What are you-"

"Shhh, shhhh!. Is your dad home?" "No. Now leave."

He didn't, he stepped inside, in fact. I tossed the controller down and got the scissors hidden in my boot. "OUT, Oliver, before we DO call the cops." He looked like shit. Rightfully so.

"Listen, Tori, I know you think I'm the bad guy here, but... I'm not. And I can prove it."

"And just how do you plan on doing that? You're on tape SAYING you did-" "I was blackmailed, Tori! Ryder Daniels did this, not me!" Ryder? Ryder's in prison, how dumb do we look?

"Ryder's in prison, Beck. You're not gonna fool us." He pulled out his phone and played a recording. I knew one voice was Beck's, but... The other was Ryder's. Maybe...

We listened intently to the... Chilling conversation. [A/N: Italics are Ryder, Bold is Beck]

" _So, Beck, how long are you out?"_

" **For good. My lawyer's good, they opted not to charge me with anything, because I'm a minor."**

Yeah, little known fact, we're all a grade higher than we should be. Tori was placed in with us because she was higher in Sherwood, we skipped Grade 11 because our scores were all much higher, even Cat's. So, yes, I'm 17, Tori's 18. The Age of Consent in California is 16, so as long as I don't send her nude pictures until my birthday, July 26th, I'm safe. But Beck's also 17. His birthday is on June 4th. A little over a month from now.

" _Are you fucking kidding me?!"_

You could almost hear Beck smirk. **"Nope. As long as I'm not within 500 feet of Tori, save for school, and no, I didn't get kicked out of Hollywood Arts, there I just need someone over the age of 18 near-by at all times. Your plan failed, Ryder."**

Beck paused the recording, and both of us were stunned. Tori was the first to speak after a long silence. "Beck... Start from the beginning?"

So he did. He told us how Ryder had dirt on David and Mrs. Oliver, or rather, false dirt. How he planned to screw them over now that his "plan" to get Beck didn't work.

"There's a problem, though. Beyond this recording, I don't have proof."

"... Yes you do." Tori said with tears in her eyes. She ws talking about the baby.

Since you aren't caught up, I'll help. … Don't read into it.

Tori had a miscarriage the other day. Completely innocent, a little kid was chasing a dog down the street, and the dog caused Tori to trip. She fell on her face and thought it was all fine, until we noticed the blood running down her legs. She lost the baby.

But the kicker? They were keeping it for the stem cells. As long as they have it...

"Whaddyou mean?" He asked with a solemn look. I filled him in and he looked pissed. Sure, the baby WAS Ryder's, but still.

"Beck, if you never raped me, that means the baby was his. If they still have the fetus..." "...His DNA would be a match! But we still can't prove he did it."

It was my turn to add some input. I had an idea. "Or, maybe we can. Vega, call David. DON'T let it slip that Beck's here, we need him"

 **Later that day, Tori's POV**

"Alright, so let me get this straight. You're telling me Beck here didn't rape you, that Ryder's blackmailing him by threatening to destroy Ashley and I, and you need to get him to show you the "dirt" he has on us so we can bust him? That it?"

"Yup." "Yes, Dad." "That's the plan, Mr. Vega."

"Good idea, Beck, stick to "Mr. Vega." If this is all true, you can call me by name again. Okay, Beck, we'll be across the street recording, you need him to confess to the blackmail, and get a photo of the evidence. You said he, stupidly, might I add, if it's true, has text messages from his dad telling him that he'll implicate us?" Beck nodded. "Alright. Good luck, Beck."

"Wait." Jade spoke up and looked him in the eyes. "Don't get a picture. Kick this motherfucker in the nads and take his phone. THAT is all the proof we need." Beck nodded and headed for Ryder's place while we recorded.

Upon opening the door, Ryder looked surprised. "Oliver. Fuck you want?"

We could hear Beck mumble "bingo." Ryder had his phone in his hand. This was too easy.

"... Jade says hi, motherfucker." The look of pain on Ryder's face made Jade and I bust up laughing and even Dad snicker a bit. Beck ran across the street with the phone, conveniently, Ryder was texting Daddy Dearest. "Here! Here they are!"

 _I dont blame you for wanting revenge son - X. Daniels_

 _So youll do it? - R. Daniels_

 _yeah. vega will be asked to give a sperm sample as will the rest of the males on the force to his knowledge ashleys prints are on the gun already i wanted to get rid of that nosy whore anyways I always thought that vegas kids looked nice and fuckable, anyhow– X. Daniels_

 _sweet. Thanks pop. - R. Daniels_

 _welcome. Remember, delete these texts son. - X. Daniels_

 _sure dad just gotta shower ttyl – R. Daniels_

We all stared in shock. Beck... Was telling the truth. He's innocent. And now we have the proof.

I couldn't hold back the proverbial dams anymore and tears started falling when I crawled over [I'm tall, it's a small van.] and just hugged him. Jade, uncharacteristically, did the same, but added a tidbit. "I had a feeling, Beck... I'm sorry I couldn't prove it."

 **David's POV**

"And now it's my turn to do something." I grabbed my gun and badge and bolted out, pounding on Ryder's door. "Open up, LAPD!" He opened it with an ice pack literally duct taped to his groin. "Ryder Daniels?"

"Yeah? Who the fuck are-" "David. Vega. LAPD, you little shit. I'm gonna do this professionally... But personally, as a father, I want to rip your fucking head off... You're under arrest for the sexual assault of Victoria Vega, you have the right to remain silent." I forced him around and began cuffing him, he was just shaking his head. "Do you know who you're dealing with? I'll have you FIRED for this." "Anything you say..." Conveniently let him speak before I continued. "Can and will be used against you in a court of law. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided to you, free of charge. "Where the fuck's my dad?!"

"Well..."

 **No POV, LAPD HQ**

"Captain Daniels?" A large man, standing about 6'5" and easily about 250 Lbs of muscle stood in Captain Daniels' office, wearing a black suit. "Yeah? Who're you?"

The man flashed his badge as two LAPD officers came into the room, one of them, compeltely intentionally, being Ashley Oliver. "Brian Vega, FBI. I believe you know my brother, David? And my Niece, Tori? You're under arrest for conspiracy to commit blackmail, conduct unbecoming of an officer and-" The man didn't get to go on as Daniels escaped Ashley's grasp and bolted past him. He made it all the way outside before he saw his worst nightmare. Ryder's house was a mere block or two away, they'd gotten there about the same time as the FBI agents.

This worst nightmare?

David Vega with a gun pointed directly at him. Jade with her scissors to one side, Tori with a ball bat to the other... And Beck slipping behind him into a sleeper hold. "Nice try, "Boss." But it's over."

 **The next day, The Vega Household, Tori's POV**

"To Beck!" "To Beck!"

We all clinked our glasses and drank. It was good to have him back. The Daniels Pairing are looking at a looong time in prison for this. There's nothing to fight. Their respective lawyers even dropped on them. Ironically enough, and I think Dad orchestrated it, Hol- … Mom... Was put on as their Legal Aide. That had to hurt. It goes to trial in July. On Jade's birthday. At least it would have...

"Hey, Dad, you're home early." I got up and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, but he looked... Down.

"Hey, kiddo. Hey, everyone."

"Hey Mr. V." Sam.

"Hihi!" Cat.

"'Sup David?" Andre.

""David." Beck himself.

"Hey Mr. Vega. Welcome home." Carly, Spencer and Freddie, one after the other.

"Hey Copper." "Rex... Howdy David." Rex and Robbie.

"There's the Savior of Flowing Hair." Jade, of course.

"S'The matter, Dad?"

He sighed. "Tori... Xavier... He killed Ryder and himself in holding."

I looked at him stone faced. I was honestly surprised h'd think I'd hate that.

"So? Yeah, sure, we can't get justice for what they did, but they're off the planet. There's no chance of them being found not guilty and terrorizing anyone else. As far as I'm concerned, it just put the final nail in the coffin that they're both cowards. And I say good riddance."

Evryone agreed and Dad smiled. "Well, that's good. I was worried you'd be upset hearing there wouldn't be justice served. But, there is SOME good news." He took out his badge and handed it to me. It took a bit, but I eventually noticed... It said Captain. "... They made you Captain?!"

Cheers all around now as Dad nodded. "They sure did. Beck, you're officially a free man. You can go down to the parole offices tomorrow to have your ankle monitor removed. I'm sorry we didn't look more into this. The signs were all there, you looked... Beyond remorseful, like you were a pawn in this or something, you know?"

Dad walked over and offered a hand to shake for Beck, but Beck surprised us all, he got up... And hugged Dad. "Don't worry about it, David. I'm just happy it worked out in the end."

We spent the rest of the night celebrating, and Jade and I... Kinda got frisky. Really frisky. In my room.

Now, you aint seeing this session.

 **Five days later, the Daniels' Funeral, Tori's passive POV**

No one was there but the priest. Once word got out, and it spread like wild fire, even Ryder's mother wouldn't attend. Though some say it had to do with the hurt of how corrupt her son had been by such an evil man.

As the caskets lowered, the rainfall that'd been plaguing LA for the last week lifted. Seemed kinda fitting, scumbags go in the ground, the rain let's up.

It's kinda... Magical. Or something.

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **Until next time. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: End of an Era

Chapter 9: End of an Era

 **Jade's POV, Hollywood Arts, Black Box Theater, Graduation Day.**

I genuinely can't believe this is happening. It's July 26th, 2013. Graduation Day. And my birthday. I'm officially 18 today, but it's bitter sweet.

Yeah, we're graduating today. But the gang's getting split up. Cat, Beck and Andre are moving to New York to attend the New York Institute of the Arts, Carly, that brat, since there wasn't much to do, she's officially recognized as having graduated, even though she's not much younger than me, and has been for a year, luckily she's attending UCLA.

Yeah, I said luckily. Look, I'm not the gigantic cu... Gank everyone seems convinced I am. I'm capable of loving. Look at this.. Rag tag group of freaks. You've got a Latina with glorious Cheekbones, a Goth that has an infatuation with scissors, a guy who can be the next George Clooney, a guy who's magical on the piano, a dyed-red ditz... Oh, don't look at me like that, you know we love her. Robbie's a puppet loving, afro-wearing weirdo and Rex is... A puppet that thinks he's a man with another ma- Boys hand up his ass, Trina's a talentless grunch with big tits... Shut up. ...Sikowitz is... Hm... Oh! A Coconutjob. And Lane is very "Handsy." Get it? Handsy? Hand sanitizer?

I'll show myself out.

But then you get this OTHER rag tag group. An adorable girl who had- No, has, iCarly's returning today, a Hollywood Arts Graduation Day Special Reunion. HAGDSR. … Nope, that acronym failed. Anyways, has one of the most popular Web Shows of the last decade, Sam can eat an entire buffet to herself, and still spill out of a bikini, in the good way, Freddie's a bigger nerd than Sinjin, but at least he's easy on the eyes, and Spencer's hilarious.

And he has GOT to teach me that spontaneous combustion thing he does. That's witchcraft of the highest order, there.

Anyways, yeah, Cat, Andre and Beck are taking off to the Big Apple, rooming together, so no, Cat won't be on her own, Robbie's going off to MIT and Sam, Freddie, Carly, Vega, Trina and I are going off to UCLA. Trina took a year off, said she wanted to go to school with her little sister. I think she mumbled "And maybe her gank of a girlfriend too" but I'm not sure.

Yes, Sam's actually going to school. Don't act so shocked.

So long story short, the gang's going their separate ways.

We're all reminiscing of our favorite things the last few years.

[A/N: The following will be flashbacks of scenes from the show, presumed to happen the same day the show's episode aired. These're in no specific POV. Though in Italic Underlines will be thoughts they're thinking.]

"Aight, aight... What's everyone's favorite memory of Jade?"

"You guys better do me some goddamn justice."

 _~~~Tori's Flashback~~~_

 _Wow... Incredible outfit..." Tori cautiously stepped into the dressing room backstage at the PMAs. She didn't know how Jade would react, but she still needed to see her before she performed._

 _Jade brushed her clawed fingers through the pink wig she wore with a scowl. "I look like an idiot."_

" _A... Pretty pink... Idiot... With a... Thing on her head..." I don't have the heart to tell her the truth. But man oh man does that outfit look... Oh, Mason, what is wrong with you?_

" _Thanks... Didn't expect to see you here." Jade now stood, facing Tori with her hands on her hips._

 _Stepping closer, Tori sheepishly grinned. "Well... Everyone else was coming to cheer you on... So... Figured I would to." She was now within a few feet of Jade, still awkward and nervous. "And... You look WAY better in that than I would've."_

 _Jade looked down at the crazy outfit before shaking her head once. "This isn't right." "Yeah, it is a little tight around your-" "No! Not the stupid outfit... This. Me!" "I don't..."_

 _Jade walked by her as she spoke, before turning around again, now only her right hand on her hip. "This is supposed to be your night. This was your big chance. So... For me to go out there, and..." "And...?" "I can't do that to a friend."_

 _Tori's face lit up brightly. Then Jade ruined it, seemingly. "Or even to you."_

 _But she was grinning. Tori had finally gotten in._

 _~~~Flashforward~~~_

"Aw, yeah, yeah, I remember that. Didn't you say it was because you saw her reject Beck?" Andre said, not noticing his rhyme, or Beck's glare. "Dude. Really?" Andre just shrugged.

"Yeah. Truth be told, I really did it because I was already feeling..." I waved her hand between her and her girlfriend. "This. But I figured, babysteps."

Tori smiled, just like she did that day and leaned over, giving me a quick kiss before Sam gagged. "Alright, lovebirds, who's next?"

"I'll go." Trina's is just remembering everytime I'd yell "No one likes you!"

"Well it was true, grunch." "Gank." We both laughed. Believe it or not, Trina's really not that big of a bitch as she seems. We're not CLOSE... But I don't completely hate her.

"I remember mine!"

 _~~~Cat's Flashback~~~_

 _Cat comes running up to Beck and Andre after Tori leaves to wash off the "Trina Goo" left behind by her snotty rag. "You guys! You guys! Have either of you seen Jade?"Uh-Uh/No, wassup wit Jade?"She's trying to kill me!"_

 _Cat turns around quickly to look at Sinjin, before explaining Jade's perpetual rage. "Well, we were hanging out last night and she asked me to do her eyebrows." "Do what to 'em?" "Make 'em look neater and nicer. Girls do that, we groom each other like monkey's!" Beck looked at her funny, almost skeptical. "So, why is Jade trying to kill you?" "Well-" " **WHERE IS SHE?!"**_

 _Cat screeches and hides behind the guys, while Jade comes barreling down the stairs toward her. "Stop her!"_

 _They soon become embroiled in a Benny Hill-style chase, complete with Sinjin's damn trumpet, before Lane finally grabbed Jade, allowing Cat to get to... Relative... Safety, before Andre and Beck respectively sapoke up. "What was that about?" "Yeah, why're you mad at Cat?"_

 _Jade slowly turns around, revealing she was missing her eyebrows. But before anyone could laugh... "Don't. Say. A WORD..."_

 _~~~Flashforward~~~_

"Your favorite memory was me trying to rip your head off?" I asked. That struck me as...

Well it was fucking odd.

Cat let out a loud gasp. "I thought you only wanted to make me bald!"

I shook my head and replied. "Nope. Wanted to literally murder you. But then I realized that was too NC-17, so I just shaved you bald. Tit for tat and all that."

"Yeah, you know all about tits and tats."

"Robbie..." "Rex! Sorry, Jade. Guess I might aswell go next...

This continued for a while until the graduation. We talked Sikowitz, who was Emceeing the ceremony into using our nicknames in with our actual names. He went a last name alphabetical. [Burf's is made up, it was never revealed.]

"Mr. Burftholomew 'Dumb-Bell' Collins." He looked kinda confused, but shrugged anyhow, took a bite of that stupid pepper, and accepted his diploma.

"Mr. Andre 'Key Man' Harris." The on-lookers cheered as he got his diploma.

"Mr. Beckett 'Pretty Boy' Oliver." The crowd laughed at that one, but he still, nonetheless, went up with a smile.

"Mr. Robert 'Puppet Boy' Shapiro." "Man, I am not a puppet!" Robbie set Rex down and went to get his, to cheers, surprisingly. Cat was the loudest, and had to be shushed by Sam. Sam didn't say it, but I think she was gonna miss Cat the most out of the leaving members of the group. At least she finally has her dream girl in Carly.

Oh, yeah, I never mentioned that, did I? That little plan worked. They've been going strong for a couple months. Though they haven't broken the intimacy border, said they were waiting until they were SURE they were both comfortable. It's gonna be fun rooming with both of them at UCLA.

"Miss Catarina 'Kitten' Valentine." Cat went up and Sikowitz got a bone crushing hug and a tearful "I'll miss you from her."

"Mr. Sinjin 'Creepo' Van Cleef." Sinjin just gave a creepy smile in our direction before heading out there. He finger gunned after, though, so he musta been playing up the creepo bit.

"Miss Victoria 'Cheekbones' Vega." Vega stood up and accepted her diploma, but not before getting a big hug and kiss from me, much to the delight of most of the crowd.

"And finally, your valedictorian, Miss Jadelyn 'Scissor Bitch' West." I surprisingly got the largest applause of all of us. Now I had to give a speech. Oh, God...

"Ahem... I wish I could say I had something prepared, but I didn't. You all suck." Laughter. "Who the Hell said I was kidding?" And it stopped. "No, but seriously, I'll make this short and sweet. Hollywood Arts was probably the best 4 years of my life. And I thank all of you for everything you did for me, whether it be cower in fear or genuinely help me. But most of all, I'd like to thank my close-knit group of freaks, who I have affectionately coined, just now, because I thought of it and I'm awesome, the Freaks of Hollywood Hills, Beck, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Sikowitz, yes, you're included, Coconutjob. But most of all, I want to thank my girlfriend. My best friend, ALONGSIDE YOU, CAT, my rock... You'll never see Jade West be a fucking sap again, and Dickers, you can't give me detention for cursing anymore, so bite my shiny metal ass, so you best record this. My wonderful, beautiful, love of my life, Tori Vega... For attempting to kill herself after a prank 'cause she's an idiot." Everyone kinda chuckled at that, and I could feel her glare. "But seriously, thank you for being there with me, whether as enemies, from the day I caught you rubbin' on my boyfriend to the day I nearly lost you. I love you." There was a chorus of awws. "To the next Freaks of Hollywood Hills, our ancestors... Make us proud. Thank you."

There was a standing ovation, one of what I hope will be a ton in my life, before Sikowitz took over as we stood with the shruggers. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Hollywood Arts Class of 2013! Congratulations, everyone!"

We all tossed our hats and then it was off to the after party.

 **Sam's POV, Hollywood Arts**

"This feels so weird, dude." I said to Freddie, who was getting all his tech junk up and running. I was in talks with Robbie and that weird blonde dude for a few days, we got extra security for , in case Nevel decides to mess with us, too.

"I know. Alright, we ready?"

Before we could answer that, Pillows came bounding over. "Is there any extra room for me?"

"We got this, Pillows." "I meant with Freddie. I always thought the tech stuff for iCarly was cool.

If I'd had liquid in my mouth other than spit, I'd've done a spittake. Carly was trying not to laugh, I doubled OVER laughing and Freddie looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Uhh... Uh, yeah... Yeah, sure... Trina, was it?" She nodded and I shook my head. "Alright, hit this button when I say go. Ahem. In five. Four. Three. Two." Then he whispered go.

"I'm Carly! Back from the boot of Europe!"

"And I'm Tori, the Latina with the magnificent cheekbones!"

"I'm Sam, I like ham, and if you don't shove off, I'll slam your head into a dam!" "Really, Sam?"

"I'm Jade. 'Sup." She deadpanned.

"And this is iCarly's joint Hollywood Arts Graduation-slash-Reunion Special!" Trina, not Freddie, Trina, hit the right button for the graphics, and I hit the button on my amazing remote. "GOD that felt good to do!"

We went back and forth, interviewing the graduating class and doing a bunch of funny stuff, including a live episode of Tori and Cat's Funny Nugget Show, Sikowitz's Drive-By Acting and ABC Improv, with the added bonus of getting water dumped on you if you lost.

Now it was the end and time to reveal our changes.

"Well, we've been live going on five hours now, and I think it's time we got serious before we close out the show."

We all lined up and stepped forward as we spoke.

"I'm Tori."

"I'm Carly.

"I'm Sam."

"And I'm Jade."

And then all of us together linked hands with our respective partners, before simultaniously saying... "... And we're gay."

Jade spoke to add some humor. "Well, I'm bi, but still. Clutching at straws here, girls."

Carly cleared her throat, both to clear any blockage and warn Jade. "We know that coming out can be Hell for younger people. We know full well that a lot of our viewers will abandon us tonight, and that's okay. Just know, we here at iCarly will ALWAYS back you, we'll ALWAYS be on your side. From now own on the iCarly Forums, there'll be a rant thread. It doesn't matter who you are, what your problem is... Try your best to keep it PG-13 and get anything you need to off your chests. Once a month we'll select some of your stories to read on air. You can even post anonymously, if you so choose. Thanks for watching, and remember."

"... Don't poke the hobo..."

"If it burns when you pee, it's probably the clap..." "Jade! … Make every day shine..."

"And always be true to yourself. See you next week, everyone! I've been Carly!"

"And I Sam."

"I believe I'm Tori, and Mrs. Poutingstein over here is Jade."

"BYE EVERYONE!"

"And... We're clear. Good job guys. The rant thread is already booming."

 **A/N: Hope the goofy outro and seriousness for the iCarly bit was believable and good.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **Until next time. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

Chapter 10: Epilogue

 **4 Years later, The Puckett-Vega-West House, Westwood, California, Tori's POV, 2:31 PM, August 6th, 2017**

"I'm home!" I shouted as I came through the door to our shared house. Jade surprised her "three best friends that still lived here" by buying this beautiful two-story house just a 5 minute drive from UCLA. Three bedrooms, two with en suite bathrooms, a guest room for Trina or whoever else stays over, there's a studio in the basement where Carly and Sam do iCarly, a game room on the ground floor, a home office, spacious living room, beautiful kitchen that Sam occupies more than anyone... Life is good ion the Puckett-Vega-West Abode.

Notice I didn't have Shay in there? Two years ago, Sam proposed. One year ago, they got married. October 10th, 2016. Their anniversary is in a month. Well, a month and four days. As for Jade and I, we're waiting. We still have a few kinks in our relationship that we want ironed out before we take that step. But I am happy to say, we've been together for the last 4 and a half years.

"Scissor Bitch? Piggy Puff? Web Star? Where are you?!" I yell, a bit confused. It seems like no one's home, but Jade texted me and told me she had a surprise when I got home...

And as I stepped into the massive game room... "SURPRISE!" I literally fell on my ass. Beck, Andre, Cat and Robbie, along with the usual suspects of Jade, Trina, Sam, Freddie, Carly and Spencer. They're back!

"You guys, you're home!" I pulled myself back up and went around hugging each of them. Man, I guess I should tell you how everyone's changed, and what their careers have blossomed into.

We'll start with Jade. She got one of her scripts published. However, when I told her that I'll be going on tour once my first album drops, she decided to ask for 35% of all profits, and a lump sum of $250,000, and she'd leave them to the job. The script was for a horror film with all the tropes, psychological horror, gore, blood, a faceless killer... And it still managed to have realistic protagonists, that aren't there to simply die.

And best of all? Ever hear of a little thing called Night of the Living Dead? Yeah, George frickin' Romero picked it up and is gonna direct it. When she heard that, she knew it was in good hands. She said she wanted to be with me all the way on tour.

Now, let's look at Beck. Before he even graduated, he got a role in a Fast and Furious spin-off movie that did very well at the box office. I also learned he's only here for a couple weeks before he flies to Barcelona for FnFIX, as it's codenamed right now, to be released in 2019, reprising his spin-off role.

Cat eventually swapped majors, and will be going on tour with me as my personal costume designer. She still loves acting and singing, but she decided she wants to take a more hands-on approach.

Robbie ended up working with Beck in the aforementioned spin-off film doing special effects. He graduated top of his class

Andre's coming with me, too. As soon as he graduated in July, Neutronium hired him as my personal songwriter. Once they learned him and I co-wrote Make It in America, they wanted him alongside me. He's coming with us too.

Aaaaand Trina. She finally gave up on singing and acting. She eventually ended up in comedy. All the stories she has from our high school days has her as one of the most sought-after stand-up comedians in America. She's going on her own tour in January, too, aptly named 'Trina Vega's 50/10/3 Tour." Why 50/10/3? Because she'll be in all 50 states, all 10 Canadian provinces and all 3 Canadian Territories. She's gonna be busy, but we also have more than a few shows that'll let us meet up on our tours.

Now let's step outside of our group, to Carly's.

Well, I guess they're our group too, now, but I meant the Hollywood Arts Graduates.

Carly graduated UCLA top of her class with a degree in Journalism. She opted to come with us on tour and thusly take iCarly on the road. Yeah, iCarly's still going strong. They have what I call Pokemon Syndrome. No matter how many Webcasts they do, they still manage to keep it entertaining, though the show does have an extra hour, now, that's more adult than the main hour. Basically, you need to have an account on to watch that hour. I'm not saying there's nudity or anything, but there're more NC-17 jokes and cursing and whatnot.

Sam graduated with a degree in the culinary arts. Sheeee is my official cook. She also handles the catering for every venue.

Freddie graduated with a degree in cinematography, and he'll be documenting each show for the future.

Spencer... Well, Spencer still has his job at Hollywood Arts. He's the only one staying behind. Still, he aint alone, he met a girl a few months ago and they just moved in together in his, Freddie and Carly's place, next door to my door. And him and Spencer are pretty good friends now, too. Which is good, Spencer isn't hanging out with people almost 20 years younger than him.

Now it's people 10 years old.

"So, how'd the meeting with Teabagger go, babe?" Jade asked. Yeah, we even gave Mason a private nickname.

I looked down and sighed. "Aww, baby..." Jade placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"... The album drops December 1st. We leave for the tour January 10th!" Everyone cheered and congratulated me. I finally made it, in five months, I'd officially be a pop star.

"Aaaand I got everyone..."

I took out a box from "saddlebag" as Jade calls it, and opened it. "...Advanced, autographed copies of the album! There's a copy for Sinjin, Spencer, Sikowitz and Lane, too."

Jade picked one up and read out the tracklist and smiled.

"One, Make it Shine... The title track. Awesome. Two, Give it Up, featuring Jade West..." We recorded their duet from Karaoke Dokie from years ago, me taking Cat's place. "...Three, Song 2 You featuring Andre Harris..." Andre visited a couple years ago over the summer and him and I recorded the song. "Four, Beggin' on your Knees, Five, Here's 2 Us, Six, Make it in America, Seven, Take a Hint feturing Jade West, Seven, You're the Reason, Eight, Shut up and Dance, Nine, Bad Boys, Ten, LA Boyz, Eleven, Faster than Boyz and Twelve..." She smiled. "You Don't Know Me, Duet Remix, featuring Jade West. You were recording us that day?"

I nodded and pulled her into a hug. "Why wouldn't I? It was great and we had fun. But there're three more tracks, you know." I said, smiling. Jade continued reading.

"Bonus one, Five Fingaz to the Face featuring Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, Cat Valentine, Jade West and Trina Vega, Bonus two, Make it Shine Rock Remix featuring Jade West and Bonus three, Freak the Freak Out. I can't believe this is all happening for real..."

I smiled. "Believe it, babe. I made it. … No, we made it. We all made it."

We shared a group hug before I spoke one more time.

"We all made it shine... And Jade... You and I found a brighter side of tragedy."

 **A/N: Sequel will be coming soon. I'm far from done with them.**

 **If you want to know what happened during their college years, let me know. If enough people want it, I'll make a series of one-shots of their escapades.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **Until next time. :)**


	11. Author's Note

Hey everybody. I apologize greatly for this, but this story will be on hiatus for the foreseeable future.

I have no... Creative juices flowing for this one right now. Yesterday I sat in front of my laptop for 6 hours, nearly straight, and the only thing I got down was, drumroll please...

... What?

Oh, I have no drumroll? Oh, okay.

Only thing I got down was "Vega." That's it. Just Tori's surname. Once I hit that point, I said fuck it.

So, if you have any ideas, feel free to give them to me. I wanted the sequel to be mini-adventures coupled in with one larger storyline, but the only "mini-adventure" I KNOW I'll do is Tori proposing, and also a small split up between the girls. Nothing else is set in stone, so ideas are mucho... app...recito? I never was good with Spanishifying words.

Anyways, see you guys soon. Don't worry, I have creativeity for other stories, and iPocalype will get worked on too, I just spent my time fussing over the BSOT sequel. I'll be around.


End file.
